The Flower Princess
by KH meerkats
Summary: When a girl and her two best friends fall into a video game they find out thet their more than they appear to be. Is Lilly a shy geek, or somthing bigger and much better? If we hafta save the world, then were all dead. [ CP.15 ]
1. Lilly and a talking drawing

-1_Lilly and a talking drawing_

KHMK: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please don't be the nasty people you usually are! Lilly is based on me. But I'm not -

Avery: OKAY WE GET IT! Can we go on to the part were we come in please.

KHMK: In a second! I Don't own Kingdom hearts but I do own you three!

Logan and Lilly: WHAT?

KHMK: Dang strait.

Avery : Whatever, can we blow gunk up?

KHMK: Not yet but soon.

Avery:( pout )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kindergarten, first grade…." Lilly was cleaning out her bedside drawers that had things that dated back to day care.

Lilly placed the many different somewhat bad drawings in the trash bags.

Lilly was a shy quiet 13 year old girl with shoulder curly frizzy dirty blonde hair. She had bright green eyes they had a blue rim around the outside and had brown flecks in different spots. They turned a strange bright color when happy or angry. People often made fun of her green eyes. She was a skinny, tall, clumsy sort of person.

With two trash bags full of papers and many old happy meal toys Lilly slug them over her shoulders and heaved them to the trash cans. Lilly sure didn't look it but she was very strong.

As if Lilly wasn't having enough trouble, heaving the bags to the trash cans, one of the bags split right down the middle and thing came pouring out. Printer pages and many different and bright colored toys covered her feet.

"Dang it," Lilly muttered. She bent down on her knees to pick up her many drawings.

She smiled as she picked up one of her drawings of the Kingdom Hearts main characters Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

As Lilly got ready for bed she sang 'Simple and Clean' to herself, and placed the drawing next to her homework. She sang pretty darn well too but she never sang to other people. She had a very airy, dreamy voice that only made her weirder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In school the next morning, Avery and Logan. who were Lilly's friends, were _extremely_ bored.

Avery had her hand on her chin obviously not paying the slightest bit of attention to Mr. Collins, the teacher. Her dark blue eyes were very dull and droopy. Her reddish brown hair was tied in a sloppy ponytail.

Logan however was wide awake (maybe a little to awake.) and drawing some strange comics. He ran his fingers through his reddish blonde hair and narrowed his brown eyes.

Lilly, Avery and Logan were called the ' obsessive club ' because the three each had one thing they were obsessed with, Lilly the tetchy video player person, Logan the one who likes to draw to much, and Avery who liked to write somewhat depressing songs.

"Now class, please pull out last night's homework," the teacher said lamely. "Mina, would you collect it?"

Lilly flipped through the homework she did last night. One page of math, one page of English, one page of Sora, wait one page of Sora? The drawing she had found last night sat in her hands.

Suddenly a screech a horrible mean laugh behind her. Mina snatched the drawing out of Lilly's hand a waved it up in the air so the whole class could see.

"HA, HA! LOOK! THE BABY PLAYS BABY GAMES!" Mina screamed madly. Lilly's eyes turned really bright she turned dark pink when the whole class giggled and snickered.

------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch Lilly ate her ham and cheese sandwich not looking up. Somehow it tasted worse than usually did.

"Aw, come on Lilly, the world hasn't ended!" Avery said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes it has!" Logan wailed bashing his mechanical pencil on the lunch table. "I ran out of lead!"

Avery blinked and said "Way to give a pep talk."

"Anyway, Lilly can we see your drawing?" Logan said, changing his mood so suddenly it was kind of scary, looking to Lilly.

"No." Lilly said plainly.

"Aw, come on I'll give you this!" Logan said pulling out a blueberry waffle.

Lilly had always loved blueberry waffles. It was weird that Logan carried them around in his pocket and the fact that he was allergic to blueberries didn't make it any better. He carried them around for pure bait.

"Okay but give me that!" Lilly said stuffing the waffle in her back pocket and pulled the folded drawing out of her back pocket and set it one the table.

"Hey, Sora you got some green stuff in your teeth." A boys voice said.

"Shut up Riku." said another voice said angrily.

"Be quiet, Logan." Avery said fiddling her hand wildly.

"I'm not talkin'." Logan muttered.

Lilly screamed and stuffed the drawing in her pocket and the three confused teenagers stared at each other.

Since the P.E. teacher was fat and lazy he let his class have free day everyday of the of the year.

Lilly, Avery, and Logan always leaned against the wall. The P.E. court was outside since they did not have a gym. Lilly would always draw in a book that was supposed to be a dairy and would come up with comics. Logan would come up with ideas and the story line and Avery would check how funny it is. But today Lilly's not book never left her lap.

"What the flip was that about?" Avery said breaking the silence. For some reason she always broke the silence.

"Maybe we've gone mad and going to get enrolled in mental constitutions." This was one of the clueless thing Logan often said that _always _earned a head shake form Avery.

Lilly and Logan stared down at the asphalt ground that had chalk on while Avery had become extremely interested in the fingernail on her left hand. They did this for a few minutes.

And this time Avery broke the silence, instead of a question it was more like:

"LOGAN, LILLY HELP ME!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHMK: I know its kinda strange and somewhat _foreshadowing. _( ha ha fancy word )

Avery: Aw, Shut up woman.

KHMK: You shut up before I De - rezz you!

Avery: Go on ahead and do it then! Then I won't have to look at your _ugly_ face anymore!

KHMK: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! ( does the Z snap badly )

( Avery and KHMK begin cat fight )

Logan: Man, I hope this is a short story.

Lilly: I hope so too.


	2. To Much Screaming and Shopping

-1Tiffany: Hi everyone, and welcome to second The Flower Princess! I'm Ma-, uhh, Tiffany and I'm Bla- I mean, KHMK's beat friend!

Logan: Why are you here?

KHMK: ( Writes something on a index card and gives it to Tiffany )

Tiffany: ( recites badly ) Because Avery broke KHMK's voice box during their catfight.

Logan: oh.

Avery: Yeah I hurt her _really _bad!

Lilly: looks like you got beat up really bad too, huh?

Avery: No way! I'm not that weak!

Lilly: Then why are you in a wheelchair?

Avery: Uhh… Because I broke my pinkie toe!

Lilly: Broke your pinkie toe? Hmm…

Tiffany: You know, breaking your toes hurt!

KHMK: ( grins evilly and writes something on a index card yet again )

Tiffany: ( recites badly ) Okay on with the second chapter! KHMK Doesn't own Kingdom Hearts but she owns Lilly, Logan and Avery!

Logan: you know I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

* * *

For some reason Avery always broke the silence. But this time instead of a question it was more like

"LOGAN, LILLY HELP ME!"

Lilly whipped around only to see Avery _falling though a black hole in the wall. _Logan grabbed Avery's hands while Lilly clutched Lagan ankles. Not only was Avery falling in the hole _it was pulling them in._

Lilly and Logan both pulled as hard as they could. Unfortunately there's not much two scrawny 13 -years olds can do at this one moment in time.

In less than Two minutes twenty seven and a half seconds The wacko hole had sucked Logan trough the hole and now only his ankles were visible. Strands of darkness wrapped around Lilly's bony skinny arms. It felt cold but inviting. Lilly hated it.

"Hey! YO! Are you people blind?" yelled Lilly in desperation. The thing that only made it stranger was that Her class was playing around them. Lilly knew that her classmates didn't like her but the fact that the were ignoring them falling though a wall made it either mean or scary. Without any help Lilly also fell trough the hole.

Lilly felt herself falling, falling, falling, and falling. Fast. Very fast. But it all came in one very watery salty stop.

* * *

" Is it alive?"

Lilly groaned and turned over only to get a face full of sand. Sand… _sand? SAND? _She pulled her head up to look and found a person she know all to well. She screamed like a banshee.

She leapt back and ran strait into Logan. She screamed again. He screamed too. His usually freckly face was now replaced with a chunky haired appearance.

"Hey girl are you okay?" The voice made Lilly spin around and punched poor Sora in the face.

Someone To her far left laughed. Lilly turned. She looked at Avery or at least what she hoped was Avery. They both screamed and pointed at each other.

"Like, Ohmigosh! What happ- SORA!" A girls voice said then yelled.

Kairi ran her wimpy run. While Riku trotted slowly next to her. Kairi bent down next to Sora while Riku raised his eyebrow at the three kids that had fell from the sky. While all this was happening Lilly was screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"HELLO CAN WE STOP SCREAMING LIKE MONKIES AND FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT WE JUST FELL THOUGH A SOLID OBJECT AND POOFED INTO LILLY'S FAVORITE VIDEO GAME?" Logan yelled, gasping for air.

And no, Lilly did not scream. Instead she fainted .

* * *

Lilly woke up in a house on a couch and she screamed.

Logan ran and skidded trough the doorway.

" WHAT HAPPEN?" Lilly bleeped at him unable to speak proper English.

Logan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a dining room and pushed her down in the chair. Right away Logan started arguing with Avery.

"Why are you taller then me?" Avery screamed at the- usually - shorter -then -her - Logan

"Why are shorter then me?" Logan yelled.

Ignoring Avery and Logan, Lilly said " I'm Lilly that's Logan and Avery."

" I'm Sora." The boy the gravity defying hair said. Lilly already knew this but she kept her yap shut.

" Kairi." Said the red head.

"I'm Riku." The boy with the silver hair. _oo, he has pretty eyes. Their blue, no silver, ghhh. Wait why are you thinking about his eyes? _Something interrupted her train of thought.

"Riku? Wasn't that the one that you told me you thought was co- milmmo wwszz yaz fookin?" Avery said but she didn't finish because Lilly put a hand over her mouth and drag her and Logan out in to the living room.

" Hey you do know that they probably have no Idea that they have there own video game with them in it." Lilly spat at them " so don't say anything about it"

They walked back in and plopped back down in the chairs.

"Okay spill it! Where are you from?" Sora asked forcefully

"Were form a rainy place called Miami" Avery said placing her fingers together.

Sora stood up making his chair fall backwards.

"So your from anther world!" He yelled

"WORLD! WHERE ARE WE MARS?" Logan yelled so loudly that everyone went "ack!"

Silence.

" So, uhh… what do we do now?" Avery asked.

Suddenly The valley girl Kairi shot up and said.

"WE GO SHOPPING!"

Lilly and Avery only had time to say "Huh?" before Kairi dragged that to girls who now shopped in the boys section out the door.

* * *

Lilly Hummed happily as she walked down the row of stands that sold seashells and other things. She had managed to get away form Kairi but Avery had not been so lucky. Kairi had turned her into her own personal pack mule. As in making Avery carry her brightly colored clothing.

Lilly stopped when she saw a store that sold metal trinkets. She got down on her knees and looked at the strange charms thought the glass case.

"Well, Well, Not many youngsters like these anymore but I see your a bit different." A voice said. It belonged to a old man with a bushy gray mustache.

"Oh no, I like these." Lilly said.

"Well, in that case here you go." He placed two small decorative keys held together with a small link on a chain on the end of the booth.

Lilly walked back to the store that Avery and Kairi were in. The keys jingled happily around her neck. They were just walking out. Avery's face was engulfed in bright colored bags.

"That was fun! Right Amy? Kairi said cheerfully.

"No it was not fun! It was horrible being your pack mule! And my name is Avery!" Avery snapped at her dropping the bags on the ground and storming off.

* * *

Over the next few days Avery taught Tidus and Wakka how to play baseball and soccer and Logan taught them how to play basketball. Tidus and Wakka tried to teach them how to Blizball but Logan kept falling on his back and Avery saw no point in doing flips when you can just kick it while standing upright.

* * *

KHMK: I got my voice back!

Avery and Tiffany: Darn

KHMK: ( glares at Avery and Tiffany ) I know it's not that exciteing yet but the next chapter will be better!

Tiffany: Why play Kingdom Hearts When you can play Mario!

KHMK and Lilly : ( glare at Tiffany )

Tiffany: oh no...

KHMK and Lilly : ( pelt Tiffany with mini keyblades, Sora Kairi and Riku plusies, and game disks )

Tiffany: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

KHMK: Aywho reveiw this uhh. fan ficcy thang and then i can update!


	3. Two more black holes geezz!

-1KHMK: YO, Yo Yo, what up my Peeps?

Everyone: ( hides face shamefully in hands )

Tiffany: KHMK, I know you're my best friend and all, but _please _don't try slang.

KHMK: Oakley - Dokly My main squeeze!

Everyone: ( holds ears in pain )

Avery: PLEASE GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER BEFORE OUR EARS FALL OFF!

"Ouch! Why must pain hurt so much?" Sora said clutching his knee in pain.

"Now the score's 14 to 0." Riku said lamely. " Alright who's next?"

_Why not? What have I got to lose? My rep? Wait never had one. Okay, whatever._

" I am" Lilly said timidly.

"You?" Riku asked in pure disbelief.

" You see anyone else talking?" Lilly said Pointing to Kairi, Sora, Logan , Avery, Tidus, Wakka, and Selpie ( the crowd ) who were silent.

Riku scoffed. " I don't hit girls."

"_Excuse me?"_ Lilly said in her rarely used oh no you didn't voice "And why not? Because they wear pink? Let me tell you summing Dark-boy! I bet you wear more pink then I do!"

Lilly, in her rare fury, stormed forward. The top of her head reached his eyes. She snatched his toy sword and broke it in half in her knee. Riku stared wishing he hadn't said what he had and Avery and Logan clapped and cheered.

" Dark-boy?" Riku said

The next morning Lilly rode in her little rowboat stiffly To the island where they would play. What she saw next drained her last bit of happiness out of her. Lilly had just seen Riku throw a log at Sora and Kairi running after them with her wimpy run.

" oh no, oh _no, no, no, no_" Lilly muttered.

The game had started.

Lilly Rowed back to the main island where Avery and Logan were. She ran to the house they were staying in. she burst open the door. Avery was tie her shoes on the edge of a chair while Logan was nodding off on the couch.

"AVERY, LOGAN!" Lilly yelled as she burst through the door. Avery fell off her chair and Logan sat up strait a yelled: "NO! ALBERT ENSTIN DON'T TAKE MY HONEY HAM!"

"THEGAMESTARTED!" Lilly gasped holding her chest trying to breathe. Avery shook her while Logan Hit her repeatedly on her back.

"The Kingdom Hearts game has started." Lilly said. And then she explained to them exactly what they were going to say. " Were gonna get sucked up into a ginat hole in the sky tomorrow" By the look on there faces they looked kind of scared.

The next day Lilly road to the Island . For what reason she did not know but she went anyway.

She watched Sora catch 3 fish and a seagull egg. Which Lilly had tried and thought was disgusting. Maybe Kairi liked them or something. Or _maybe_ they were going to hatch it.

Lilly Kicked aside a seashell. She folded her arms across her chest. She left a long trail made by her dragging her feet in the sand.

"Lilly!"

Lilly turned to see Riku coming toward her. She began to walk faster but he caught up with her anyway.

"Is being called a girl that offensive?" He asked.

"It is if people don't let you do things." Lilly said stiffly.

"Oh." He said.

She turned to him. " Riku do you promise that you'll never hurt your friends?"

His face fell. "does that mean I can't hit Sora anyone?"

"You get what I mean."

"Okay."

"Will you spit shake on it?" She spit on her hand and held it out.

He got a discussed look on his face but he to spit on his hand and shook hers. " This is very unsanitary." he said.

"That's what makes it so fun." Lilly said.

-

That night Lilly forced Avery and Logan to stay together. They went to the Island and sat there and waited for Sora.

"This is borin'." Avery said throwing a shell in the water.

" Well in about five minutes you get to whack something." Lilly said

"I can wait." Avery said quickly.

_Clonk, clonk…_ Lilly heard the familiar sound of overgrown shoes on wood.

"Sora!" Avery said " finally!"

Sora raised and eyebrow " you were waiting for me?"

"Uhh…"

"Never mind we gotta find Kairi and Riku before those black bugs get em'!"

They ran close behind Sora down the beach, up the stairs, across the bridge, on to the tiny island. Riku was standing his back facing them.

"The door has opened." Riku said. Sora, Avery, and Logan looked confused but Lilly looked angry.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about we got to find Kairi!" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku snapped .

Sora looked shocked.

"She is not!" Lilly muttered harshly.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku said.

Riku extended his hand. A black hole appeared at his feet.

"Riku…" Sora said sadly.

Sora ran forward but a black hole appeared at his feet too. Apparently that black stuff spreads quickly because it soon wrapped around Lilly Avery and Logan's feet. It was the same thing that had sucked them through the wall. It swallowed them yet again.

Lilly had her eyes closed. But the way her eyelids lit up they were back up, and not dead. Lilly opened one eye. She was slightly surprised at what she saw in her hand.

Some sort of sword was in her hand. It was long and a gold and purple color.

Aver had a long blue pole with a glass ball on the top.

Logan had a…. plushy doll? It looked sort of like a cat but it had a long tail and a round cherry like nose.

"Great! You two get cool weapons and I get a …" He drifted off. Recondition came into his eyes. "Puzzles!

"Fulkay." Puzzles squeaked.

"Puzzles? Your old imaginary friend? The one that all it could say is that and only you can understand he's what he's saying? The Puzzles who can shoot psychic beams out of this eyes?" Avery said. Sora looked at Avery.

"He was a disturbed child." Avery said

"What about Kairi?" Lilly reminded them.

They all ran smacking the heartless on the way to the secret place. Avery was enjoying this Lilly could tell by the way she kept yelling "DIE YA STINKING INFESTMENT OF BOOGERS!"

Sora ran inside he saw her standing there.

"Kairi!"

"So..ra…" The door behind her burst open and sent Sora, Lilly, Logan Avery flying out the entrance.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Avery screamed like a little girl. That means she was Freaked out real bad because she never screamed like that.

The Darkside was towering above them with it's heart shaped hole in it's middle. Lilly started to whack It's hand. The other three looked at her like she was mad. But pretty soon the other three were whacking or in Logan's case telling someone to whack.

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAA!" Sora yelled hitting the Darkside with his Keyblade. It seemed to crumble but instead of falling down it was pulled into the black hole in the sky.

Lilly freaked. She grabbed Logan's hand and the back of Avery's jacket as they too were pulled yet again into a giant back hole.

--

KHMK:I NEED TO GO TO NAPPPPP! Its like 1:15 and I to sleep! ( snore )


	4. Welcome to Traverse Town

-11KHMK: Sorry it took so long my fans! ( all five of them ) I was on a vacation! And I have I bad writers block so there's two reasons...

Avery: Oh yeah, while your at the beach we have to get stuck in a unfinished word document!

KHMK: But my feet are sun burned! The only place where no one thinks to put on Sun Block!

Avery: WERE ALL GONNA DIE! THE ATHORESSES FEET ARE SUN BURED!

KHMK: You know I think even the person I based you on wouldn't like you. She's not nasty like you are. And she's got a band!

Avery: What is wrong with you?

KHMK: The cat is green!

Lilly, Avery and Logan: Where the heck was that from?

Tiffany: That's her slogan. She translated it into 3 different languages. Why play "Kingdom Hearts when you can play Mario? That's mine!

KHMK: Ly ani't nasa min coho sole.

Avery: What the heck did she say?

Tiffany: That's our language. we made it up. It took four years to make! And Avery you don't want to know what she said.

KHMK: nana. ( Holds out hand as if someone where to give her something ) NANA!

Tiffany: Avery give her money before she gets hyper!

KHMK: Dear people, I do not own kingdom hearts ( If I did, I'd do things... _strange things... )_but I do own Lilly, Avery, and Logan.

"Lilly… _Lilly' _Lilly Ani Alcot get your lazy lump up!" At the sound of her middle name Lilly opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the concrete ground.

"It. _is_. ALIVE!" Logan said wildly, his eye twitching. Avery hit his arm with the back of the hand. Puzzles growled at her.

"Okay Miss know it all where are we now?" Avery asked casting an uneasy glance at Puzzles and backing away.

Lilly cleared her through like a T.V. announcer. " I would like to welcome you all to Traverse Town!" they were in the middle of the First District. Moogles hobbled around their 'pom - poms' bouncing around on their heads. People probably from other worlds looked at them quizzically as they passed the three teenagers.

Lilly craned her neck to try and see around her. The peaked around the corner to see if Sora was still there. He wasn't. So they peaked their heads in the Accessory Shop to see if he was there. Instead they were greeted by something a little more rude.

"Man, how many kids am I gonna run into today?" Cid said.

"Were not kids we're 13!" Logan said defensively.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, have you seen a boy with wacky brown hair?" Avery asked pushing Logan aside.

"Oh you mean what's his name… Sora? He just walked out."

With a groan the three teenagers and a Puzzles walked out the door. Outside Sora and Leon were fighting. Sora didn't see them until Avery yelled "OY! What up key - boy?"

Sora turned. "huh?"

And then Leon Hit him with a fire ball. Sora fell like a sack of potatoes on the brick ground.

"Things are worse then we thought. A lot worse." Leon said.

Puzzles leapt next to Sora. He sniffed his face with his cherry nose. It scrunched up it's face in disgust.

"fulkkkaay?" Puzzles looked at Logan.

"No Puzzles, he's not dead." Logan said. Avery looked at him like his had just eaten his toes.

"fuulllll." Puzzles squeaked.

"Really? He smells like he's dead? That bad?" Puzzles seemed to nod it's head. Lilly shook her head. Avery buried her face shamefully in her hands.

Leon started to walk away dragging Sora with him. Lilly called after him.

"Dude! If your taking the naïve kid with the Keyblade We're coming with you!" He turned.

"Suit yourself." He said plainly. He started to walk away.

"Who took away his Christmas presents?" Avery groaned as they walked away.

In the hotel room Sora was just coming to.

"Wha…?"

"You okay?" Yuffie asked. She went on explaining. "Those creatures that attacked you were after the Keyblade. But it's you heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad your okay Kairi." Sora said happily. Avery made a noise that sounded like a scoff and a laugh.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" Yuffie said but Sora thought she was Kairi. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Huh?"

"I think you overdid it Squall." Yuffie said turning.

"That's Leon."

It was like Lilly, Logan, and Avery were not sitting at the table. Leon explained What the Keyblade was. Avery twitched, she was not the person who liked to wait. Ever. She hated to be ignored. Puzzles ran in circles chasing it's tail. Lilly mouthed what they were saying witch made Logan stare at her.

"The Keyblade chooses it's master, and it chose you." Yuffie said in her always cheerful voice.

"So tough luck." Leon grunted.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room... Wait, What happened to my home? My Island? Riku! Kairi...

"You know what? I really don't know."

_But I do. _Lilly thought.

"Wait don't we deserve a explanation too?" Avery said standing up. "Dude, we got sucked though _a wall_. A solid object. and then we got transported into _a video game_!" she said each word apart form another as if they can't speak right.

""I don't know what a video game is." Leon said calmly. ( The three smacked their for heads )"but your here and that means something."

Avery never liked that Star Wars mumbo - jumbo talk and her eyes got dull and droopy form boredom. Logan grabbed his hair in confusion. Lilly's eyes widened in amazement.

"LEON!" Yuffie yelled. A heartless appeared in the room.

"Yuffie go!" She ran out the room.

"You four lets go!" Leon broke through the glass, Sora at his heels. They jumped of the _second floor. _Lilly jumped of too. She looked up. Avery's mouth was moving but no words came out; Logan had turned a delicate shade of green. She rolled her eyes.

"Come ON!"

Avery jumped off, her mouth in a squiggly line. She landed on her feet. Logan now resembled a olive. "Get down here Larry The Lizard!" and with a "MAAAWWMAA!" he toppled off.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader!" Leon said. And he left.

"Sora, follow me!" Lilly screeched cheerfully and she took off running. She had never ran so fast in her life. If she would have raced Sima, the ( the fastest kid in her school ) Lilly would have won by a long shot. The other three ran behind her ( Avery was screaming WHO - HAA! ).

They entered the door to the third district. Sora stepped in front of her.

"Lilly where are w-"

"I advise you take two steps to the left." Lilly said quickly interrupting him.

"Wh-"

"YAHHH - WHOOO - HAA - HOOOHOIIE!"

A small feathered animal a large dog fell ( is that what he is? ) from somewhere above right on top of Sora.

"The Key!"

The ground started to shake. The floor rose up and Heartless appeared everywhere. A evil smirk spread across Avery's face and Logan's face now resembled a olive. Then Lilly got an idea. She walked over to Avery and whispered " Say Fire." Her smirk became a ear to ear grin.

They began attacking Heartless. Avery For some weird reason stood not moving her eyes fixed in deep thought. Lilly new in a second what she was doing.

The Guard Armor came crashing down and they all stumbled; but Avery stood there unfazed.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lilly and Logan began attacking at once. It sung it's arms and legs at Logan and Donald. They fell to the ground like rocks. Lilly felt herself getting slower. Sora was now clutching his middle in pain. Goofy was now picking his nose.

"Avery, _now_!" Lilly yelled.

"_FIRE!" _Avery screamed. The battlefield exploded in a warm orange light. Lilly covered the eyes. _I'm dead, I died, I'm dead I died, I'm dead. _Lilly thought. She cracked opened one eye. _I'M NOT DEAD! _She saw Avery smiling a happy, stupid smile, she looked SO tired tough. A pretty red heart floated in the sky. Sora was helping Donald up. Puzzles was now licking Logan's face. And Goofy was... still picking his nose.

Lilly jumped and threw the fist in the air. She fell back on her bum. _Gawd that hurt..._ She got up _slowly walked_ over to where they were talking. Logan ( who's face was now the color of Puzzle's nose ) was helping Avery stand.

"You're looking for me?" Sora asked Goofy and Donald.

"Uh - huh." They said in unison.

Lilly ignored them. She walked over to Logan who was still a Bright red color.

"You okay, Avery?"

"Yeah, no worries!"

Back to Sora's talkie thing...

"Donald Duck!'

"Name's Goofy!"

"I'm Sora."

A smaller hand joined them.

"Lilly!'

Another hand.

"Logan! Nice to meet cha'!"

One more.

"What up? Avery."

Puzzles leapt on all of the hands in the middle.

"Fulkay!"

"All for one and one for all!"

They all flung their hands up in the air ( Puzzles was sent flying ).


	5. Wonderland: A Crazy Place

-1KHMK: Dude, I like Updated!

KHMK, Tiffany, Bogey Mcbored plus KHMK's random friends: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( pass out from lack of oxygen )Avery: What the heck? And who's the short kid?

( KHMK, Tiffany, and bogey Mcbored wake up )

KHMK: ( sobbing ) My MAAWWWMAAS MAKING ME MOVE! I AM LIKE STESSED OUT I CAN'T THINK!

Avery: And this bad news to me _how_?

KHMK: THAT MEANS I CANT UPDATE AT ALL FOR LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF!

Avery, Logan, and Lilly: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………………………………... so sad…

KHMK: Plus I wanna thank my reviewers and Alayne Rae For being so nice to me! Go read Alayne Rae's stories! The are the BOMB! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO NICE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Into your head,_

_Into your mind,_

_Outta your soul,_

_Race though your veins, _

_You can't escape,_

_You can't escape._

Into The Rush, Aly and A.J.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"On To Wonderland!"

Sora, Donald, Lilly, Logan, Goofy, and Avery were in the Gummi Ship. Avery was throwing her arms in the air as if on a roller coaster, Logan had turned the same color as Lilly's eyes.

Lilly had always found Gummi rides an boring waste of her stinking' time but dang it being in one was fun! She was smiling like a idiot.

"Donald, can I drive?" Avery asked hopefully.

"NO!" He squawked loudly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not letting a teenage girl with mood swings drive."

"WHAT?" Avery put on a fake British accent. "Well _excuse me, _your royal highness for being 13."

"Why you-"

Man, this was not going to fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were falling down the hole. And Lilly gracefully landed… on her butt.

"Oh my, I'm late, Late! OH THE QUEEN, she will have my head for sure!" The White Rabbit ran past stepping over Donald's feet on the way.

"That darn rabbit!"

Sora and Co. walked down the hall where the came to a door that led to another door and one more that got smaller every time. They crawled on their knees into the doorway.

"How did he get so small?" Sora wondered.

"No your simply to big." The doorknob sprang to life. Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped. 'Gasping' for Avery was an understatement. She fell backward ageist the bed causing it slide into the wall.

"Wow Ave'! That took you twenty minutes to find last time!" Lilly said. She was referring to when Avery had come over to her house and played Kingdom Hearts. It took her 45 minutes to find the last mushroom and nearly twisted Lilly's ankle for not telling her where it was.

"Use the bottle to shrink." A orange bottle appeared on the table. "You want us _all_ to drink form the _same_ bottle?" Avery commented.

Sora took the bottle and took a great swing of whatever was in it.

"Tastes like strawberry…"

Donald snatched it and took a sip.

"More like coconut…"

Donald passed it to Goofy .

"A - yuck, It's ranch dressing!"

Lilly took it.

"Yay! It's COLA!

Lilly handed it to Logan who took a sip and dipped his finger in it and Puzzles licked it.

"Gross! It tastes like cat food!"

"Ulkay!" Puzzles squeaked. Logan translated it as 'Cream of mushroom soup'

Avery Looked at the bottle and gagged as she took a sip.

"It tastes like peoples backwash…"

Suddenly Lilly felt like someone had kicked her in the middle. Like being flushed down a toilet and plundered back out again. (A/N I don't think that would be a joyful feeling )

They had all shrunk to mouse size, Puzzles could be used as a dolls pet. Logan was staring at the blank air in front of him, mumbling things like " just a dream… I didn't meet any not real people… no… I'm gonna be sick…" He sounded like he was seconds away from hysterics. Avery yanked him up but he didn't seem to notice because he was staring at the air in front of him, as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "C'mon Lilly, lets go before he proposes to the air…"

Lilly grabbed Logan's ankles while Avery was grabbing his wrists. Lilly knew he was a skinny kid, and the fact that they were like five inches tall didn't help, but he was _heavy. _His bottom dragged on the floor when the walked into the hole that cleared when Avery fell backward onto the dog sized bed.

"THIS GIRL IS THE CULPRIT, THERES NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!"

The voice yelled so loud that it made Lilly and Avery drop Logan. Puzzles, being a loyal what-ever-he-was, attacked Avery's feet in a furious attempt to eat her shoes.

"AND THE REASON IS… BEACAUSE I SAY SO THAT'S WHY! FOR CRIMES OF ASLULT AND ATTEMTED THEFT OF MY HEART!"

Sora gasped.

Alice spoke next. "But that's so unfair!" Sweet little innocent Alice.

"SILENCE! YOU DARE DEFY ME?"

"Hey guys, we should help her out." Sora said turning around.

"NO!" Both Donald and Avery yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a fat dope and is obsessed with her own face!" Avery's comment made The rest of them blink, even Puzzles, who defied the laws of physics.

"And because it would be muddling!" Goofy said matter-a-factly.

"Meddling!"

"AND THE PUNISHISMENT IS… OFF WITH HER HEAD!

"No, no! Oh please!"

"Hold it right there!"

"SORA!" Donald and Avery exclaimed, clearly enraged. Puzzles was now chewing on Avery's shoe laces and had left a large tooth marks on the toe part. She shook him of and sent him flying backwards. Puzzles hissed and leaped but Logan caught him like a baseball and held him there.

"And who are you?" The Queen of Hearts asked hotly. "How dare you interrupt my court!"

"That doesn't matter! All you know, It's not her!"

"A-yuck, Yeah, It was the Hear-" Goofy put his hands over his mouth to keeping the 'tless' from coming out.

"But, it wasn't her!"

"Nonsense, Do you have any proof?"

"Uhh..." Sora said stupidly.

"Bring me proof of Alice's innocence or your head shall be disconnected too!" ( a/n violent huh? O.O ) Alice was forced into a cage while saying " I'm not a canary!"

Sora and Co. walked in to forest while Avery was mumbling things like "Stupid cat thingies..." "Dang... I'm talking to Japanese FAKE people..." "DUDE I'M GOING MAD!" She took out her staff, and started to hit her head with it. Logan, sensing a Goth rampage, walked up and slapped her. Puzzles purred at this.

"Oh dear, just when it was getting to the good part."

Logan tried to pry the staff out of Avery's hand after she saw the Cheshire Cat a yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT TWO CAT THINGIES!"

"If your looking for things to prove Alice's innocence, then fallow the shadows!" Then disappeared. _Okaaaaaay_, that was quick, random, and sappy. And cats talking, that's weird. Life's _weeeeeeeeiiiiirrrrrrrdddddddddddddddd. _But life is, and is always going to be_, weeeiiiiiiirrrrrddddddd_.

Then the Heartless appeared. Must they come at scripted moments? Lilly got on top of one of the shadows, and grabbed it by the antennas. It squiggled, and tried to get away, but the yellow headed girl only pulled harder. And then... the antennas were ripped off. Lilly gagged, she was holding the antennas. Then she realized that the other five were staring at her. Sora, Avery, and Logan were laughing out loud, Donald was giving her a look that said why-didn't-you-just-hit-it? Goofy was... picking his nose.

"Uhh... we gotta prove that the Heartless did it, right?" They only laughed harder tears forming in their eyes. "Or, would you rather get your head cut of?" She added curtly. They stopped laughing at once. Insted they went flat on their stomachs looking for clues on the ground so hard that if they look any harder then they would burn a hole in it. Poor ground, why did it deserve this?

"OI, does anyone have any plaster?" Logan yelled after about two minutes. They all walked over to him and huddled up like a football team, looking down. Heartless footprints were there.

"Oh yeah Logan, we all carry asphalt in our around pockets." Avery said sarcastically.

"Oh, really Avery? Gawrsh, that is sure covenant!" Goofy said cheerfully.

"I was joking Goofy..."

"Okay, We need to pick this up..." Lilly said. She bent down, made a circle with her finger around it. She dug down around the circle Making a plate shaped piece of dirt that a kindergartener drew on. It was hard and Lilly was careful not the mess it up.

"Ehhh... Two is more then we need!" Donald said. "C'mon!"

Sora and Co. walked outta the forest and into the square court room.

"There you evidence!" Sora said shoving the two boxes on to the ground and lazily stepped onto the defender's booth.

"Alright, here is MINE!" Three more boxes appeared and then got mixed up.

"Hey that's not fair!" Sora pouted stomping his foot. Geez man.

"IT IS WHAT I SAY! AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

"Yes your highness!" Sora said quickly snapping up.

Then the Keyblade master was left to picking one of the five boxes. He walked back and forth tapping his chin on the way. Avery slapped her forehead ( And fell over anime style ) and muttered "Why did we pick _him_ to find the box that saves our _life_?"

"I know!" 'Is a one!" Sora pointed Sugar highly at a box on the far left. Avery and Logan got on their knees and put their hands together as if praying. Avery whispered a long string of Spanish swear words while Logan shuck Puzzles like a stuffed animal.

The Cards came forward and opened the boxes and then a Heartless came cabbage patching out. ( A/n Uhh.. Thats what it looks like X.x)

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the Queen roared.

"Your proof!" Sora snapped.

"NONSENCE! CARDS ATTACAK!" And the cards, out of fright, leapt for Sora and Co. Goofy and Avery were tackled down, Logan brushed against one and yelled "Paper cut!" Donald burned one to the ground. Sora went to go hit the Queen who got hit, and was now upside down her heart plaited underwear were showing. That left Lilly ( who was the only one who had the common since to hit the small tower ) to setting Alice free. Bunch dolts. Falling asleep when Lilly is blabbing on about Kingdom Hearts.

Then a thought struck Lilly harder then a cinder block. _Don't the Heartless take Alice? NO! DANG IT! LILLY, GO AND SAVE HER! _

Lilly spun around on her heels and ran faster then she had when the Coke truck crashed into the tree in front of the house. ( Wouldn't that be cool? ) She tore the curtain open only to see a dark wisp disappear. Blood rushed to Lilly's face, to a point where you could use her nose to grade a paper. Lilly rarely got angry, but when she did she suffered from severe mood swings.

"GGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DUMB THINGS! C'MON YOU GUYS LETS GO!" Lilly yelled. The Queen spoke next.

"NO! You are not going until the queen says you can!"

"SHUT UP YA OLD HAG! GEUSS WHAT, I WAS A QUEEN FOR HELLOWEEN AND _I_ SAY WE GO!" Lilly marched away, into the Bizarre room the rest of the crew right behind her. She needed something to hit right now.

Lilly stormed up to the Cheshire cat and yelled,

"I know the Heartless took Alice, where's the boss? I need to hurt something!" The Cheshire Cat faded away, smirking. The Trickmaster came crashing down, juggling fire sticks. Lilly didn't care if she looked stupid, she started to hit it. Hard.

Puzzles leapt on Logan's head then shot a large purple beam out from it's mouth. Before Logan came here, he would be slow and tripping over his own feet. so this was a huge improvement.

Avery's staff, in fact, had clouds inside the orb on the top. It would turn red with fire, blue with blizzard, and so on. Avery was the on who read a the magic related fiction books. So, this was like a dream come true. Or maybe this was all a dream... HA!

A random memory popped into Lilly's head.

_**Flashback...**_

_11-year-old-Lilly was fighting the Trickmaster with her older brother, Tom, sitting next to her. Lilly groaned as Sora fainted._

"_You know, people in video games have_ _no common since. Why doesn't Sora just get bigger and squish him?" Tom commented, using his sleeve to wipe the round puddle from the coffee table where his soda was. Lilly nodded and stood up and threw her fist into the air._

_"THAT'S IT!" Lilly hugged him ( he immediately went to the bathroom to sanitize himself) and leapt on the PS2 controller and gabbed at the X button again, again, again, and again... and sadly that didn't work..._

_**End El Flashbacko**_

Lilly, with that random memory, leapt on the bottle and took a great swing of what ever was inside it. It tasted like old fish. Then she got a feeling like being plundered out from a toilet. Not to cool.

Lilly was now her normal size about ( about 5 ft 5 in. ) and it was sort of scary to see her friends in like, SUPER small. SCARY. CREEPY. LIKE THE NEW WAR OF THE WORLDS MOVIE. Puzzles was really small, He started to chew on the plastic thing on the end of Lilly's shoelaces.

The Trickmaster was frozen in fear, and was only shorter then Lilly's waist. She easily picked him up and ripped his paper arms. Geez, why are Heartless so weak? It fizzled, away a pretty red heart floated away.

"Lilly! Lilly!" Lilly looked around but she saw no source to the extremely high voice. "Down here!" She saw Avery and Logan failing ( very teeny ) their arms around. Lilly bet down cupped her hands together and picked them up.

_"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!_ This is freaking awesome!" Avery said hugging Lilly's pinky finger. Lilly moved her pinky and Avery screamed as her face became green. Logan laughed at this.

Suddenly bright lights came from behind them as Sora, Donald, and Goofy became real sizes again. The orange bottle was in Sora's hand. It was so shimmy. He dropped it on Lilly's palm while Logan and Avery made "Aawwwww... Really?" noises. Before Lilly could put them down they both sipped it. Bright lights, not being able to breathe was what Lilly felt. Then she realized that both of the people who were once in her palms were now full sized, and to top it all off, were sitting on her.

"Uhh... could guys possibly... could you... like... GET OFFA ME?" Lilly wheezed, trying to kick them. They stood up laughing and poking things that had been large three minutes ago. Lilly began laughing too, between the hard giggles said,

"Sora.. haha... the door... Keyhole... hahahaha... lock it... HAHA... with... your giant key..." Lilly soon began rolling on her back tears forming in her eyes. Her friends joined her all giggly and weird. Sora looked confused.

"What the heck is a Keyhole- WHOA!" The end of the Keyblade lit up and a beam of light hit the Door's keyhole. It made a 'click' noise and, then, the Keyhole was locked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHMK:Yay, I'm DONE!

Avery: Yeah, only took you a month...

KHMK: Shut up, I'm stressed out that writers block. writers block brain melt age.

Tiffany: You had a brain?

Avery: Who knew?

KHMK: Uhh... You ARE MEAN! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE MY REVIEWERS? NICE!

KHMK: Some one needs to review so I can Update.

Return to Top


	6. A Crash Landing and a New Slide

-1Random GIRLY Cheerleaders: WHOA! Give me a C!

Avery: Ahhhhh! I'M BLIND! ( covers eyes and runs of the door... but sadly because she can't see.. she crashed into the wall next to the door )

The very ( bored ) people: C...

Random GIRLY Cheerleaders: Give me a A!

The very ( bored ) people: A...

Random GIRLY Cheerleader: Give me a P!

The very ( bored ) people: P...

Random GIRLY cheerleader: Another P!

The very ( bored ) people: P...

Random GIRLY cheerleaders: Give me a Y!

The very ( bored ) people: Y...

Random GIRLY cheerleaders: Put it all together and what does it spell?

The very ( bored ) people: CHAPPY…..

KHMK: I AM HERE! AND NOT DEAD! I STINKING MOVED! IT'S FREAKING COLD HERE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When life gives you lemons,_

_Throw it back and ask for chocolate._

Me. A.K.A KHMK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly sat on the gummi ship, waiting for the horrible day to be over. Logan was hugging his knees to his chest trying not to throw up, Avery was yelling at Donald, Sora was

yelling too, and Goofy was picking his nose.

"DONALD! I wanna drive!" Sora yelled at Donald.

"No!"

"Awww C'mon I'm the Keyblade master!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!" Donald and Avery squawked. _Don't they ever lose their voices?_ Lilly mouthed at Logan. Logan gave her a look that said clearly don't-make-me-open-my-mouth-unless-you-love-chewed-corn-flakes. Over near the steering wheel a great grab for it and came a large blast of Spanish cursing, loud "wak!"ing, and large "I NEED TO FIND MY FRIENDS!" from Sora.

"A-yuck, guys were gonna crash into that world!" Goofy said when the Gummi ship started to spin around and around. In about six seconds instead of yelling at each other, Sora, Donald, and Avery were hugging each other crying. Logan had grabbed Goofy's hat and thrown up in it, and Lilly was upside down, her not-so-heavy self being flung all over the place.

Everyone was yelling ( minus Goofy who was giggling uncontrollably ). If this had been in the game everyone would be laughing at them.

---------------------------------------------------------- why aren't the break lines working?--------

Lilly was falling, and fast. Then she her back hit something hard. Something wood, maybe. After a few seconds she found out that she was sliding on her bottom her hair being blown all over the place. Then she knew it.

This was _fun._

She was laughing full blast now, she didn't care if most people would think this was scary and stupid, she was having to much fun.

Suddenly, Lilly fell off and onto a table, sending little glass things flying. She was still laughing, rolling back and forth slightly on her back, little pieces of glass poking her. She heard a slightly shaky voice stutter.

"Ohh--h my oh--oh dear, are you -all right?".

A browned haired girl, who looked like she was is her twenties, came out from the tent. She blinked a few times at Lilly, who was still rolling on her back giggling.

"Yeah, Yeah... I'm fine!"

Then the girl got a look on her face like she had just gotten hit with a cinder block. She smiled like her mouth would suddenly break loose at a strange moment in time.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, you speak English!" She squeaked, running forward and shaking Lilly's right hand like a madman. "I'm Jane! I'm studying the gorillas here!"

"Apparently..." Lilly mumbled.

They walked inside the tent, and had _a spot of tea_. Really, Lilly thought that it was the worst thing in the world, and tried hard not to spit it out. Jane went on chatting about things that Lilly could care less about, and nodded here and then trying to make it look like she was listening. They stopped when they saw the tent flap open and a man with dread locks walked in followed by Sora and Avery, who had her eyes covered.

"Oh, hello Tarzan! And who is this?"

Avery opened her mouth to say something but Tarzan spoke first.

"Donteatme!"

Avery put her hands back on her face and made a sound that some people would of thought was a depressed mouse.

"Really, my name is Avery..."

"And I'm Sora! Tarzan, said, that, my, friends, were, here!" Sora said each time he

touched the ground jumping around, like a hyper person who had to much sugar, his eyes wide.

Just then the tent flap opened up and a large man and his very large gun to match and behind him was...

"Donald! Goofy!" ( Logan was also there but Sora didn't seem to think that mattered.) Sora grabbed Donald's hands and beamed then, he remembered that he was supposed to be mad at them.

"Humph!" Sora crossed his arms and looked away, tapping his foot.

"What is wrong with them?" Avery whispered to Logan who was now petting Puzzles, who was growling slightly at Avery, who was breathing Logan's air.

"I donno, maybe they had some ESP conversation that we didn't hear..." Logan drifted off, his eye twitching. Avery shook her head, and muttered, "Thanks for wasting that _wonderful_ seven seconds of my life..."

Jane looked shock at Sora's sudden mood swings. But she'll just have to get used to that, now won't she?

"Actually, Sora, I'm don't think -" Lilly began.

"I'll help the boy, you ladies just stay here and make sure that the tent doesn't get dirty," Clayton said, rudely cutting Lilly off.

Both Avery and Lilly's faces burned. Lilly was the kind of person who heard but ignored these kinds of statements, Avery, on the other hand, was very different.

"LADIES? I'M PRETTY SURE THAT YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE 21st CENTRY, HAVE WE, BUCKO?" Avery screeched in a unmorally high - pitched tone. She raised her fists and put herself in a fighting stance bouncing back and forth on each foot. Logan, and Sora shrank back in horror.

Clayton, a.k.a. the fat mean guy whom Avery would like to punch, ignored the great (loud) blast from her completely.

"Time to go." And with that they marched strait out of the tent.

Avery sat down on the rug, her legs crossed in a way saying she was mad. Lilly couldn't understand what she started saying next.

"_El voiejo individou repugnate que llama me y a muchacha… es que e'l innlying ese estoy frilly?" _She muttered in Spanish. "_Lo quisirual tortazo…" _She turned to Lilly who looked like she might blow up from not having her Spanish - English dictionary in her desk at home. "_Viste sus dientes enormous del caballo, Lilly?"_

She turned to Lilly with her eyebrows raised. Lilly blinked, because she only got a few words out of that like, horse, and smack.

Jane looked lost for what reason, Avery didn't know why, but Lilly suspected that it was because she now had a person in front of her than could speak 3 languages and sometimes would go babbling on in one and not know it was different from the one she had been using thrity seconds before.

Avery and Lilly sat on the hard rug, doing nothing. For a long, long, long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHMK: YAY I GOT IT DONE!

Avery: well only half way because this is only half way through the world.

KHMK: Can't you just be pleased with my accomplishments?

Avery: Nope.

Lilly: KHMK wants you to know that she's sorry this chapter took so long and it's not her fault. IT'S THE STINKING MOVERS FAULT!

Everyone: O.o'

Lilly: What?

Logan: I've never heard you talk so loud!

Lilly: KHMK gave me five dollars if I yelled.

Avery: Your bribing my friend?

KHMK: This 'bribing' is an ugly word.

Avery: GET HER! ( angry mob chases KHMK)

KHMK: ( runs away screaming )


	7. Lilly's Butterfly

-1KHMK: HAHA! I'm on a roll!

Logan: Great, could you roll on outta here, please?

KHMK: I did this chappy already but when I went to save it, the computer FROZE. I had to reboot the computer without saving. (sob)

Logan: Geez, why are you emotional? Is it PMS or something?

KHMK: (hits Logan upside the head with a VCR player) SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PANSY! Sorry the last chapter was short, but I was tired. For the peeps who wanna correct it, YOU CAN'T! 'Cause I spell checked it! (does the cabbage patch) SEVEN TIMES!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan wandered out of the tent with Clayton and The Sora Co. Clayton, who had is rifle drawn, had rudely ignored Avery yelling after him. He had made them stay behind because they were girls. THAT was not very nice. Being a girl meant you could wear a skirt, or grow your hair to your knees if you want to. But being a girl didn't mean you couldn't kick butt, or whack someone 'till they fall on the ground from extreme headaches.

"Besides, They don't even wear skirts," Logan said to Puzzles, who was curled around his neck like a scarf. Puzzles was his imaginary friend from second grade, his depressing stage. He had drawn him, and now he was alive and could crack a rock in half with his head if he wanted to.

They were now standing under a moss and vine covered archway which they walked under. They walked into a humid place that was covered with a green canopy of trees. There were two ponds, each one of them having their fair share of hippos.

"Fulkay? Fuuullllll!" Puzzles squeaked. Now, you might hear 'fulkay' but Logan understood exactly what he was saying clearly as if small little Puzzles was speaking English. Now Puzzles said to Logan.

"_Food? Is it time to eat yet?"_ Puzzles had squeaked just a few moments ago. Logan shook his head. He reached behind his neck, picked up Puzzles, and put him on the ground.

Sora jumped in the water as if he would be perfectly dry when he got out. Logan raised an eyebrow, then remembered he was in a video game. Then he too, jumped into the water.

He sank all the way to the bottom and nearly got mauled by a hippo on the way down. He rose to the top, and choked out the water that was in his nose. He jumped out of the water on shook his hair out. (It was slightly longer and less mushroom shaped by the time he'd been cyber zed).

They came to a small nook with a vine, by the looks of it, it was strong enough to climb up. It was green (duh) and thick.

It just so happened that green was on Logan's Least Favorite thing list. _Darn Photosynthesis! Darn it!_

"Okay men, lets go up!" Clayton shouted waving is gun around in the air, nearly hitting Goofy on the head with it.

"Up? You mean, up THERE?" Logan gasped, pointing upward. "I'm not ready to die yet! I haven't seen Canada!" Logan was panting heavily, his eyes wide.

"Uhh… Logan? I think he means up the vine…" Sora said quietly.

Logan looked relived. "Oh, Yeah, I knew that." He said trying to relive what little composure he had.

Sora and Co. climbed up the vine, Donald was last. Logan clawed the canopy top, and sat on his bottom and sighed. Tarzan was talking in his ape language. And here's the weird thing:

_Logan understood it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was lying on her front, her chin propped her elbows. Her knees were bending back and forth, back and forth… Avery was sitting with her legs crisscrossed staring at the rug, glassy eyed, absentmindedly playing with the tassels on it. Jane was drawing something in the chair.

Then Lilly heard something. _Heard _wasn't exactly the word you could use. More like thought something. Heard thoughts. Not hers.

'**No amount of therapy will ever make my life okay.'**

Lilly pulled up her head, shocked.

"Who needs therapy?"

Slowly Avery pulled up her head, blinked a few times, and smirked. It was a Riku-worthy smirk. That was an accomplishment.

"Guess what, 'Lill?

"What?"

'**Telepathy's not that hard. None of you thoughts are safe from me now!'**

'_SWEET BANANA MUFFINS!' _Lilly thought.

"Oh, I like Bananas too Lilly." Avery said evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked, finally looking up form her drawing.

'**Tisk, tisk, little Lilly, a fan girl? Of who? Oh, I gotta see this…'**

"Avery, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW, I SMOTHER YOU WITH A SOCK!"

Unfortunately for Lilly (and the authoress) she never got to the part where she would do this, because at that moment, Sora, Logan, Clayton, Goofy, and Donald marched in. Everyone of them looked unexplainably angry but Logan also looked shocked and confused.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

Avery looked at Logan with that glassy look she gave the rug. (Logan tipped his head to the side and started hitting it, as if to get water out of it) She bit her tongue, Her nose got crinkled up in disgust, then her eyes got all big and burning.

"HE TRIED TO SHOOT A GORILLA? DO NOT HARM MY AMIMAL FRIENDS! I SHALL HIT YOU WITH AN ARM CHAIR! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO SPEAK APE?" Avery yelled.

"How did you know that?" Logan asked.

"How could you do such a thing?" Jane shouted shrilly.

"Now Miss Porter, as I was about to tell you, I was not aiming at the gorilla-

" You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

"Because of one mishap? Come now…" Clayton began, then drew back.

Everyone got in their 'mean' stances, and Clayton backed out of the tent. Logan shook off his mean face and looked at Avery.

"How'd you know that stuff?" He asked.

Lilly didn't know but she was pretty sure Avery responded with her telepathy thing inside Logan's head. Because of the look on his face was priceless. It was so funny, that everyone started to laugh, even Donald.

Then they heard a gunshot. Logan and Lilly screamed like preschoolers and both (at the same) grabbed Jane's shoulders, placed her in front of them and sank to the ground.

(A/N I know your supposed to go to every place in the world and get rid a those freaking Heartless and all, rescue Jane beat up the giant fruit,, and all, but I'm lazy so we're gonna skip that.)

Shaken by the loud _booming_ thing that could make you go deaf, all of them stepped out of the tent. /puzzles was hopping all over the place like a hyper ant or something. He leaped on Logan's head bounced to Avery's, Lilly's, Sora's Then Goofy and Donald. Donald shooed him away, but Puzzles started the cycle again only skipping Donald.

This repeated even to the time where they went to go fight Sabor. No one had to do anything when they went to go fight the Heartless and Sabor. Minus Puzzles. He set short laser beam things on his feet and jumped on all of the Heartless. He just made them extra big for Sabor.

"Fulkay?" Puzzles squeaked curiously. _"Is it time to eat now?"_

"No, Puzzles, later." Logan said exasperatedly.

"KKKKKKKKAAYYYYYYY!" Puzzles screamed shrilly. _"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" _

"Sora, do people eat in video games?" Logan asked him just to get Puzzles to shut up.

"Yeah, The coconut eating contest is the only one I beat Riku in!" Sora said as if had just won the Nobel Prize instead of those people who can take genes out of you chromosomes or something.

"So I've heard…" On the Island all Sora could talk about was how he got a cheap plastic pin in the Coconut eating contest they had.

Logan picked up Puzzles who was wailing "FFFFFFFFULLLLL!" But in Logan ears it sounded like "_BUT LOGAN! I'M HAVEN'T EATEN AS LONG AS I'VE BEEN ALIVE!" _They didn't know who was more annoying. The Heartless, or Puzzles. If they were to take a vote on who they would rather take, I bet the Heartless would win.

As you may have read in chapter one, Lilly's eyes got all bright when she was extremely happy and/or agitated/ mad. Guess why they were all glowly-yellowish now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- rabid squirrels RULE!

They had came to the cliff and by the looks of it Clayton was a Nasty Crazy person there on. He was trying to shoot LITTLE KIDS. He was MAD! CRAZY!

Then as suddenly as Clayton stopped shooting people. Lilly lowered her cool looking sword and stood. Then Clayton took his gun, and….

Started spinning it like a baton.

" Okay now I'm gonna Ask you some Questions and your gonna answer 'em truthfully." Avery said. Something was up with her eyes. She had that same glassy eyed look as the one when she was using telepathy… OH. MY. FREAKING. GOSH.

She was controlling Clayton.

"Hmm… favorite actress?"

Clayton dropped his gun, causing it to go off as it hit the ground, making Lilly have to jump. Clayton put his arms behind his back and trilled his foot in the dirt.

He answered in a high shrilly voice. "Hillary Duff!"

"Favorite singer?"

"Brittany Spears!"

Lilly and Logan were now making sound that would of made a respective hyena jealous. Tarzan looked utterly confused, but Puzzles was hopping around yelling he was hungry.

"Role model?"

"MARILYN MONROE!"

Lilly and Logan fell on their backs, howling. Puzzles stopped yelling he was hungry and now he was yelling how ridiculous Clayton looked in his horse teeth.

"Color?"

"HOT PINK!"

Do I have to say it?

"Now Tell us a few of your hobbies."

" I like shopping at the mall, Claire's, preferably, and cooking muffins for my tea parties every Sunday…."

Umm… okay…

"What do you do for fun?" Avery asked grinning.

Clayton looked at Avery like this might be something a sane person would do everyday.

"Why, I like to skip off the edge of cliffs and go plummeting to the water below, of course!"

"Would you kindly demonstrate for us?"

" Oh, Why yes Ms. Winfrey of course I would love to!"

What? No CLAYTON THAT'S NOT SMART!

Oh, he soulda went to collage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You made him think that you were Oprah Winfrey?"

"Yeah! That was the easy part!"

It was after the battle, and the were trying to reach The Cavern of Hearts through the Waterfall Cavern. Lilly was clawing her way up her lags draggling on the rocks trying to get up and not fall and crack her head open.

"Avery? Who's Marilyn Monroe?" Sora asked.

All three of the real-worlders stood still staring at the air for about three seconds then at the same time they shook their heads and started walking again.

"Sora, You _really _don't wanna know." Logan said like the words might poison him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The waterfalls! You can hear them all the way from here!"

They had entered pretty rock formatted room, with ivy leaves on the walls. There were blue butterfly with eyes on them that fluttered carelessly around the room.

Tarzan spoke in his Ape language. "Ohh-ohh ooh oh ahh-.. Friends there. See friends.

"Heart…" Logan muttered. "That's what he said. Heart. Friends in our hearts…"

"Heart…" Tarzan tried the new word out.

"Oh. So that's what it meant." Sora said stiffly.

"Friends, same heart." Tarzan said enjoying his new spread of his vocabulary list, "Clayton lose heart. And mind. No heart, no see friends. No mind, no know not to jump off waterfall."

"Sorry about.. What I said…" Sora said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Me, too…"Avery said, sadly, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry too," Donald said.

"Yeah, A-yuck, all for one, huh?" He put an arm over Donald's and Avery's shoulders and pick Donald strait off the ground and hugs him like his long lost son. (coughMaxcough)

Then something started to glow softly from the other side of the room. Sora turned the Key blade appeared in his hand and automatically was directed towered the light. The butterflies flew away gracefully. A Keyblade emitted a light then the Keyhole was sealed with a nice sounding click.

One of the larger Butterflies came a floated in front of Lilly. Slowly she raised her hand cupped her palms together and held them out. The butterfly floated down into Lilly's hands and sat there.

Then the butterfly started to glow around the outline of it. It glowed until it started to it gently faded away. It left Lilly's hands glowing lightly.

Lilly wiggled her fingers and smiled slightly. Then she said nicely,

"Lets go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHMK: Ah, geez, I need a nap.

Lilly: me too.

KHMK: (falls out of directors chair)

Lilly: Okay… I didn't think she was that tired.


	8. Tis is Raining Soda

-1KHMK: Guess what?

Logan: Your moving to China?

KHMK: I updated again! I have many weird ideas and jokes! 'Cause I'm cool!

Avery: great… Oh, I have a question!

KHMK: Shoot.

Avery: Where's Tiffany?

KHMK: (Is holding up knife) She took a trip up there.

Everyone: GASP!

Avery: you killed your friend?!?!?

KHMK: NO, OF COUSE NOT! SHE WENT TO CANADA!

Avery: Why do you have that knife?

KHMK: I need to send it to her so she can cut her bacon!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was now back inside the Gummi ship, and can you guess what everyone was doing. They were driving Donald crazy.

"Seventy-seven bottles of Coke on the wall, Seventy-seven bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, Seventy- six bottles of Coke on the wall!" Everyone sang loudly, even Lilly, who had started it.

"Can you guys _shut up?"_ Donald shouted over the loud (and slightly bad) singing.

"Nope!"

"Seventy-six bottles of Coke on the wall, Seventy- six bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, Seventy-five bottles of Co- AAAAHHHH!" Donald suddenly took a sharp turn and spun the ship in a upside-down circle.

"Oh, sorry guys, but ya know, never know when there's gonna be an invisible Heartless ship!" Donald said looking at the many people in the back who were sprawled out in awkward and uncomfortable positions.

"Who wants to play poker?" Avery said suddenly. She pulled out a packet of sticky looking playing cards, and numerous small rocks.

"Where'd you get these?" asked Logan pointing at the cards.

"I nicked 'em from Jane's tent, you see?" She tipped them to the side and on the bottom, written in small, newspaper like print,

"_British Isles paying cards, top quality, London, England." _Lilly read out loud. She blinked at her playing-card stealing- punk -rocker-guitar playing friend and shook her head.

'_What's wrong with her?'_ Lilly asked herself wordlessly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Lilly. Wanna play?" Avery said. She shuffled the cards, placed an equal amount of rocks in front of Sora, Logan, herself, and Lilly.

Avery kept winning wining, and Kicked everyone's butt. She folded the time Lilly had a Ace and a Ten, and kept her collected face on. Sora bet all his rocks the first time, and lost. He sat with his legs crossed , and pouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they flew in sight of Traverse Town, Lilly started to jump up and down in her seat, like a person might be when they've had to much sugar. Sora and Logan were debating why Lilly kept telling them to Shut up with a smile on her face, each time they tried to asked why.

Avery was sitting on the ground, chin on her knee playing solitaire.

"Lilly? Why-"

"Shut up!"

"Did you-"

"Shut up!"

"Why is Lilly bouncing around like that?" Logan asked Sora.

"I don't know…"

"Did she have a Fressca or something?"

"What's a Fressca?"

"It's like a Sprite."

"What's that?"

"Soda."

"That is?"

"A bubbly drink that makes you burp."

"Lilly has to burp?"

"NO!"

"Then why is bouncing around like that?"

Logan didn't answer. But Avery did.

"She's excited to see Riku again."

Sora and Logan, and Puzzles if you like to call "FUL FUL" laughing, stared to crack up like that was a joke that they might hear on Comedy Central.

Lilly whipped around in her chair, her face was murderous. (Sora, Puzzles and Logan stopped laughing) She leapt up went behind Avery and pulled her hair. Hard. Avery had super long hair, and this was not working to her advantage.

Avery stood up, she towered over Lilly, Not by much, but it was enough to make Lilly run behind Goofy. Avery walked up to Lilly but instead of punching her, like she would have is she were some prissy pick wearing person, she slapped her on the back.

"Great for you!" Avery screeched.

"Lilly was grinning like one of those idiots on T.V. when they win a Grammy or some thing. No beaming, grinning in a way that said you weren't expecting it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I have a orange cat!

"I can't believe you don't know what a soda is!" Logan said to Sora in disbelief, "I thought you were kidding!"

"You guys, we should go to the Idem Shop first." Lilly said. She knew they would be fighting the Opposite Armor soon. They had cure now, but she was not very good at magic.

Suddenly some thing in a cylinder shape hit Lilly plum on the head. Lilly had been hit on the head many times, but this was full of something heavy. Some other random objects landed on the ground on front of her.

Bully eyed Lilly bent down, an picked the cylinder shaped object up. It was red with amounts of swirl white stuff on it.

When her vision cleared, she blinked a few times at what she was seeing. It was a can. A soda can, no less.

Lilly spun it over, and in curly letters, it said,

Coke-a-Cola.

Lilly gave a squeal of elated joy, and spun in a circle. She kissed the can, and held it again. This was a strange thing to do, but Avery and Logan didn't care, because they were looking at their own things.

"MY I-POD!" Avery screamed so loudly that some of the people backed away. In her hand there was her beat -up I-pod shuffle. She stuffed the ear phones in her ears and started sing along with the first song that came on.

Logan was on the ground hugging his favorite sketch book to his chest. He was clinging to it like a life line on the Titanic. That just happened to be the sketchbook that Mina threw in the mud in second grade after he'd shown her the drawing of Puzzles.

Lilly was standing on something. She lifted her foot to see a simple cardboard book on the ground. Strapped to it, was a new packet of shiny black Uni-Ball Vision pens. (Lilly loved those kinds of pens) She lifted it up and skipped through it. It was blank.

"See Sora, THIS is a soda!" Logan got over his sketchbook and snatched it out of Lilly's fingers and held it in front of Sora's nose. He clicked it open, and handed it back to Lilly. She took a long swing and when she was done she burped. That lady at the restaurant looked at her like she sported wings and flew to the moon.

"Sorry…"

Logan snatched it again and he two took a sip. He grinned. He gave it to Sora and he chugged it. Everything. The whole can. When he stopped he chuckled and it all came pouring out of his nose.

"Sora? We need more soda."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gotten the potions and such, the marched to the ally. There was the red Trinity. Sora, Donald, and goofy all ran into each other knocking the wood forming a doorway. How many times are we gonna crack up today?

"You guys are retarded."

"I know! Why don't you just blow it up with a fire?"

"Ahh, Lilly… Couldn't you've told me that before?"

"Uhh…"

"I got dibs on the next thing that requires destructive force!" Avery claimed spinning her Staff around in the air. She got out her I-pod again, and started singing along with a punk song.

The water in the waterway (duh) looked pretty nasty. It was dark and you couldn't see the bottom. Lilly had a slightly acute sense of smell, had she clogged up her nose and started to say something.

"Uhh guys I tink that the wa-er looks really nas-try…" Lilly pulled up her shirt over her nose the help block out the smell.

But everyone didn't seem to hear her sounding like SpongeBob.

So she had to swim in the nasty water anyway.

Ew.

They were inside the Waterway and saw Leon/Squall swinging his sword back and forth. Puzzles trailed it with his fruit-punch colored eyes.

"So you found the Keyhole?"

"Yep! The Keyblade locked it automatically."

"That's good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole." Lean said, as if he knew everything in the world (s). "Each one leads to the heart of that world. There has to be one in this world too."

"What 'cha mean?"

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith said sweetly.

"the Heartless enter the Keyhole and do something to the world core."

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked, suspecting that there might be something like a drought would happen.

"In the end,-"

"IT GOES _KABOOM_! Lilly screamed hurling her hands up in the air.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled, or at least everyone that didn't know that this would happen.

Lilly was bouncing up and down, maybe it was from the soda earlier. That had caffeine. But it wasn't that.

Avery who had read Lilly's mind quite a few times, and was getting a bit tired of what she kept hearing.

_Riku._

_Riku._

_Riku._

_Riku._

"Lilly," Avery said desperately, "Can You PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Lilly looked confused, " What are you talkin' about?"

"Forget it…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TO CID, TO CID, TO CID! GO! GO! GO!" Lilly said like one of those people in the Olympic baton races.

They made it to The Accessory shop in about six minutes, but it seemed like four hours to certain yellow-haired person who was extremely obsessed with something.

Lilly burst through the door of the Accessory shop, and to the counter where Cid was,, and stood there, jumping up and down. Cid swore loudly.

"All a y'all are crazy, hyper, and a bunch of-"He went into a string of creative swearing, Goofy holding his ears down.

"Whatever Gramps, SORA! Gimmie the Gummi block thing." Avery, of all people yelled, who was getting extremely tired of her yellow-headed friends actions. Sora, afraid, dug in his pockets, bringing out the teal Gummi block.

"WHAT?! You guys are using a advanced Gummi ship and y'all don't know what a Navigation Gummi is?" Cid said in Disbelief. Lilly still agitated, told Cid exactly what it was.

"It's a block that you install on your ship that allows you to go to new points, worlds, and warp holes." Lilly said quickly. Cid looked like someone just hit him upside the head with a cinderblock.

"Well… I'll install it for ya, but ya gotta bring this book the house in the third district." He bent under the counter, and pulled out a book, it had a brown outline, and smelled like glue.

"What? You hafta be kidding me-" Lilly cut Sora off by grabbing the book, and screeching,

"Okay, thanks, but we gotta go get the book to Merlin, so see you!"

And ran out the door nearly slipping over her own feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna stay here, you guys go learn magic and let Sora get delusional and a red-head walking around when she's not there." Lilly said suddenly dropping her stuff on the ground.

'**Uhh… Lilly? There a difference between a fan girl and a obsession…'** Avery said in Lilly's mind, which was getting slightly annoying.

"SO?" Lilly bleeped in a abnormally high pinched voice.

"Okay, but if any Heartless try to steel you internal organs, scream." Logan said after telling Puzzles it wasn't dinner time yet.

"Tootles!" Avery shook her had in a disgusted way before walking off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly sat on the high balcony, where no one could see her, She put her chin on the railing, and sighed. She sacned the district again. This was not very fun, sitting around for something you know is gonna have to happen. So, she decided to finish her Coke on the wall to herself.

"Seventy-five bottles of Coke on the wall, Seventy-five bottles of Coke… take one down pass it around, Seventy-four bottles of Coke on the wall…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly: (is bouncing around in directors chair)

KHMK: (comes back with soda) Hey, Lilly could you get outta my chair?

Lilly: ( Doesn't hear her and bounces up and down some more.)

KHMK: Lilly?

Lilly: ( the chair legs break, but she keeps bouncing.)

KHMK: LILLY! I BOUGHT THAT CHAIR ON EBAY! YOU SCREWED IT UP!

Fast talking disclaimer voice: KH meerkats does not claim ownership of any character except, Lilly, Logan, Avery and Puzzles.


	9. Professor Lilly, not Lillian

KHMK: This, my dear friends, is a short chapter.

Lilly: Yeah, and I get a new enemy.

Avery: Who? Me?

Lilly: no, you were my enemy from the beginning.

KHMK: Uh… you guys were friends.

Avery: we Became friends when you said you would pay us.

KHMK: I never said that.

Lilly: Wha?

Avery: NO! I QUIT!

KHMK: You can't, you signed a contract.

Avery: I did?

KHMK: Uhh… yeah. (crosses fingers)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was sitting in that Balcony in the Third district, and was quietly singing to her self.

"Fifty- five bottles of Coke on the wall… fifty-five bottles of Coke, take one down, crack it open! AND MURDER THE CONTENTS!"

Now as I'm sure you know, Lilly suffers from Moodswingpobia. It just so happens, that the Authoress suffers form this, too. If they both didn't happen to have this 'disorder', the people in their Gym classes wouldn't have been afraid of them since third grade.

"I swear, if Dark-boy doesn't get here in five seconds, I will blast the DANG wall to China!"

Then, as crazy as it sounds, the third district door slammed closed, causing Lilly to jump. Despite her skinned knees, she crawled to the end of the Balcony, and peaked over the top.

Over there, was none other then….

"Riku!" Lilly whispered to herself. Instead of screaming out his name, which is probably what you would do, Lilly ducked and stayed silent.

When Riku was in front of her, his back facing the wall, Lilly jumped down from the balcony and landed quietly on her feet. Riku didn't notice her. Lilly was amazed at this, because all he ever does is automatically sense people there, but Riku was oblivious.

Lilly devised a plan.

She tiptoed behind Riku, and lightly tapped his shoulder. Faster than he could turn around, Lilly slid in front of him. He looked confused, and then shrugged it off. Then Lilly…

"BOO!" She shouted. Riku turned around whipped out his soul-eater, and put it a half of inch away from Lilly's nose.

Lilly gazed at the Soul Eater crossed eyed. She could smell the cold metal, which sounds pretty retarded.

"Lilly? Is that you?" Riku's face filled with relief but, he didn't put down his sword. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, Riku. I'm absolutely fine and dandy with a sharp metal thing an inch away from my nose." Lilly replied sharply.

He put down his sword and sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you know where Sora is?"

"Maybe." Lilly said, making her A and E sound longer. She enfolded her hands behind her back and marched in a circle.

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Lilly taunted. _This is fun. _

"Where?"

"Do you want his exact Latitude and Longitude?"

"Lilly! What the heck? Did the black ants steal your brain?"

"What brain?" A voice said, around the corner came no other then…..

"RIKU!" Sora yelled, He ran forward, stuck his fingers in Riku's mouth and pulled.

**That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen. **Avery said in Lilly's mind.

"No YOU are the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Lilly said teasingly. Avery gave her a joking death glare, and Lilly waved her hands up in the air.

"Avery, _you're_ the one who sings along in the middle in the street with My Chemical Romance."

"So?" But Avery took out her I-pod again, and hummed loudly to a song that Lilly forgot the name of.

"I think the black ants did steal your brains." Riku said.

"The Heartless? They steal your internal organs, not your brain." Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"_So? _Your brain is an internal organ." Riku said. Logan never paid attention in Science class. Mrs. Norton (Firewall!) almost failed him last year, but she's the one who made Logan clean up the dissected frog bits. So I guess that was come back.

"Your _heart_, smart one." Lilly said, coolly.

"Oh- yes Professor Lillian-" Lilly was not a shortened version of her name, it was her name " - I forgot you are a certified genius."

"I sorry, I didn't hear that?" Lilly snapped, crossing her arms. Her eyes were bright, meaning that she was ticked off.

"Oh, I think you heard me." Riku said, crossing his arms in a way that said he was mimicking Lilly. But his was much more ridiculous looking.

Lilly put her arms down, looking more like she was gonna beat Riku in to a smoothie in about… NOW!

"HEY, DUDE! NU-UH! WE GO AROUND THE FREAKKING WORLDS LOOKIN' FOR YOU AND YOUR SKIMPY FRIEND, AND ALL YOU DO IS INSULT US?" Lilly screamed, her eye was twitching. She looked like she was three seconds away from hysterics. "WE GET SUCKED THROUGH A WALL, BEAT ON BY MONKEIES, SMART-MOUTHED BY DOOR KNOBS, FALL DOWN THROUGH THE CENTER OF A WORLD, MIND READING, AND ALL I GET IS A FREAKING INSULT?"

Lilly balled up her hands into fists, ready to beat Riku into the smoothie I was talking about earlier.

Avery, who had shut off her I-pod, was pushing the two apart.

"HEY! NO FIGHTING! REAMEMBER, I SAID I HAD DIBS ON THE NEXT THING THAT REQUIRED DESTUCTIVE FORCE!"

"Hey, (I like that word!) where'd Riku go?" Sora said suddenly. Everyone looked around, but the silver-haired boy was gone.

"THANK GOODNESS!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly, that's not nice." Logan said. Puzzles was licking himself, after he asked if it was breakfast time.

"Yeah, well, you try being agitated every day of you life!" Lilly said, storming off to the small house. "He's worse than Mina!"

That was bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lilly, I think the steam ships missing it's power supply." Cid commented when Lilly slammed the door open with her foot.

Lilly gave him the evilest Death-Glare in the history of the world. Or worlds.

"Fulkay?" Puzzles jumped off Logan's head, and landed lightly on the floor in front of Cid. "Ful!"

"Cid, do you have any food?" Logan asked, finally.

"Yeah, sure kid, go ahead and feed you rat animal here." Cid pointed to the cabinet. Logan ran over to it, and grabbed every thing in it.

Logan took out of everything out and dumped it all on the table.

Sandwiches, half eaten fantail shrimp in the microwave able plastic pans, rice, pizza, chicken, a half o piece of cake, non touched salads, BBQ chips, and small bottles of water were now spread out on the table.

Everyone except Donald and Cid lunged at the food. Lilly grabbed some of the rice, chicken, and the salad. Avery whit anyone's hand away form of the Turkey sandwich, and the Pizza. Logan grabbed what he could see. Everyone else got the leftovers.

Lilly ate the rice grain by grain, biting the chicken now and again. She stuffed the salad down her mouth, nearly forgetting to breathe.

The rest of the people were eating their many different foods in a similar fashion, but the y had a special way of eating their foods. But sadly, this made them look slightly retarded then they were six minutes ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left the Small House, and everyone was having severe middle cramps. Sora was doubled over in pain, having eaten the most.

"Don't we gotta,-hic!- go fight that upside down Lego guy now?" Avery was hiccupping, for God knows what reason.

Yeah, the upside down Lego guy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Sora! Go up there!" Lilly pointed upwards to the clock tower.

"_All the way up there?_ But Lilly, it's so far!" Sora complained.

"Who's the Keyblade master here?"

"I am."

"Exactly. Now go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avery: YAY! for the upside down Lego guy!

KHMK: I'm surrounded by idiots…

Lilly: Avery's big enough for that line!


	10. If My Life Were A Video Game

-1KHMK: I, AM, SO, COOL!

Avery: when have we got into another dimension?

KHMK: (does the cabbage patch)

Everyone: umm…

KHMK: I like cheese! WWWWWWWOHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Doesn't matter how others boss you around,_

_It matters how you boss yourself around._

- Me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SORA! RING THE BELL!" Avery yelled upwards.

"I DON'T SEE A BELL!" Sora yelled back.

"IT'S A ROPE, MAN! ARE YOU BLIND? HOW MANY ROPES CAN THERE BE?" Avery bellowed, gone crazy. Logan walked away, over to Lilly who was sitting at the fountain, lying on her back counting the always there stars. She was humming to herself.

"Ya know Lilly, your getting weirder by the second." Logan sat easily on the bench, legs draped over the arm rest.

"Yep." Lilly muttered, whispering 468 stars to herself.

"Hm." Logan caught what she was humming to herself.

"Do you like waffles?… Yeah, we like waffles!…. Do you like pancakes?… Yeah, we like pan-"

_**BONG! **_the scene in the fountain changed.

Lilly screamed and fell in the fountain. Her knees, backside, arms, and the ends of her hair were dripping wet. She rolled out of the fountain, and fell on the stone ground.

_**BANG!**_ The bell rang again. The scene changed again.

Lilly was angry. Mad. Furious, agitated, livid, fuming, enraged, a.k.a. ticked off.

"SORA! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP ONE DAY, AND BE DEAD!"

_**DONG! **_The scene in the fountain change to a clean, glowing keyhole.

Puzzles was strutting about, trying to gain more attention and/or get food.

Sora was standing on the edge of that clock tower ledge whatcahmacallit, and looked down. Avery screamed something at him. That contained a swear word. Sora jumped down, and when he almost hit that ground, nearly mauling Avery with his gigantic shoes.

"AGH! I am surrounded by primitive beasts!"

"FULKAY!" Puzzles squeaked at her.

"He says he's not primitive," Logan translated.

"Yeah, well, he's gonna be primitive when I'm through with him!"

Then there was a crash. And a rumble. And a giant purple and gray thing falling from the sky. It made a loud sound like,

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

No, wait, that was Logan screaming.

Pansy.

"What? I already kicked this guy's butt!" Sora pouted. Avery stood up taller and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You? Ha! I don't see you being able to make the air flammable!"

"Yeah, but he gets meaner." Lilly said, jumping over the arm that tried to smash her to bits.

"Nothing could be meaner than Avery." Sora said, hitting that Guard Armor on the end of it's elf shoe.

Suddenly the guard armor fell to the ground. Sora stood waving the Keyblade above his head, hitting Goofy in the head with it.

"See? I kicked it's butt! _Two _times!"

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Lilly said simply.

Sora put his Keyblade down. "Ya know Lilly, I think you have psychic power or something, because you really are a psycho, because this guy's dead! Dead as a doorna-"

"Sora?" Logan squeaked, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Turn around."

Sora turned around.

And staring him right in the face, was the fully mean, nasty, Opposite Armor, a.k.a. The Upside Down Lego Guy.

"I think this is the one and only thing that's meaner than Avery." Sora blinked, then the Opposite Armor hit him. He hit the wall on the side, sank to the ground.

Goofy ran over to Sora, who shook him off.

"Lilly, WATCH OUT!" Avery screamed. Out of instinct Lilly ducked, not knowing if the attack was coming which way. Anyway, Lilly felt a breeze sent her hair flying all over the place. But the thing that flew past her head, which happened to be the Opposite Armor's right arm, or old leg, whatever, flew and…

_SLAM!_

Flew smack into Logan and Puzzles, who were now sprawled out on the ground, not looking' to good.

Gasp! Oh no he didn't.

Lilly gasped. "Oh no he didn't."

The OppositeAromor slammed it's foot into the ground, as if to say, "Oh yes I did."

Lilly's hands felt all tinglely. Sort of like when your foot falls asleep, but lighter.

Lilly moved her fingers around, trying to shake off the feeling. It was, generally, annoying.

"Avery! Blow it up like last time!" Lilly jumped on the park bench, and jumped on the railing that was the ledge on the walk way.

"Hey, you could've have told me that at the beginning! I can't light a candle now if I tried! I might freeze it instead!"

The tingling in Lilly's right hand was making her hand tremble.

"Donald! Do something!" Lilly hit the Opposite Armor in the left arm, ignoring the growing tingling.

"This is not the best time!" Donald said, trying to cast a cure spell on Logan, but Logan fell right back down again.

Now, as I might think, you don't really like it when your foot, hand, or any other part of your body, I might think you would dislike it.

Triple that for Lilly's hand.

You know when you go to the movies. And when you spend close to two hours in the dark theater, and you go outside and you scream because the lights to bright?

Quadruple that for what the funny light that came next.

Because in Lilly's hand was a bow, and not the kind that you put in your hair. The kind that involved arrows and sharp rocks on sticks.

"LILLY! THANKS FOR MAKING ME GO BLIND!" Avery screamed, covering her eyes, which were watering like Lilly's mom watches those cheesy Soap Operas.

"What do I do with this thing?" Lilly held up the bow stupidly, at arms length.

"WHAT THING?" Avery blinked,, until her eyes were not like the Pacific Ocean anymore. "SHOOT THE UPSIDE DOWN LEGO GUY, STUPID!"

Lilly held up the bow, closed one eye, and aimed for the Heatless sign on the Opposite Armor. Then she found out something, it's bad.

WHERE THE HECK ARE THE ARROWS?!?!?

"Oh no… how do I do this?" Lilly asked herself.

"JUST PRETEND! PRETEND THE ARROWS ARE THERE!" Avery screamed, waving her arms up in the air.

Avery, pretend? Imagination, Avery? HA!

Lilly aimed again, for the Heatless sign. She did pretend the arrows were there. She pulled the string back, farther and farther. Then she let the string loose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan, guess what time it is…." Avery taunted quietly, but impatiently.

Logan grunted softly.

"Time to GET UP!"

"No, ma, five more minutes…" Logan turned over and hugged Puzzles to himself.

"Okay, now that's just scary." Lilly said, laughing. Logan, hearing this, opened his eyes. His eyes jumped around for a few seconds, and then he yelped and jumped away from his ridiculous position.

Lilly and Avery laughed like zebras.

Logan ran is finger through his strawberry blond hair. He looked at his shoe.

"I had a dream where we went into a Disney game and met a guy who became girly and jumped over a waterfall…"

"Dream? That's the last few hours, man." Sora staggered over, looking like he was gonna barf.

"Really? Geez man, if that was a few hours ago, we've been away from home for days."

Everyone was quiet. That is until, Goofy came running klutzily over, away from Donald, who looked murderous.

"Gwarsh Donald, I was only trying to help, it's your own fault that you burnt off your tail, A-yuck!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SNEAKED UP BEHIND ME!" Donald yelled, casting a thunder spell that missed Goofy by centimeters. His tail feathers were burnt off, making him look like a newly plucked chicken.

"Snuck, not sneaked, Donald." Avery said, having read most of the mystery books in this clan.

Donald spun around, only to make a loud "BAAA!" sound before running around after Goofy again.

Everyone started laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Sora and Co. were boarding the Gummi ship, and Avery and Donald went somewhere.

"Where did they go? HEY!" Sora cupped his hands around his mouth, and bellowed, "WE GOTTA GO!"

"Yeah, I wanna go to Agrabah," Lilly said dully, flicking lint off her short-sleeved hoodie. (I love those things!)

"Lilly how do you know where were gonna go?" Sora asked.

Lilly stretched out her legs and yawned. "Video games."

"What's that?"

"Video games? Their my life."

"Life?"

"Yeah,"

"So you wouldn't be alive without video games?"

"You wouldn't either."

"So video games control the universe?"

"Not mine, _yours." _

"Mine?"

"Yeah,"

"My brain hurts." Sora grabbed his head.

"No, duh," Lilly said blandly.

"Hey look, A-yuck, they're back!"

Goofy pointed to two figures, one abnormally short, the other one tall. Both were carrying a few large wooden crates, by the way they were walking, the boxes were heavy.

"Hey could you guys help us over here? I don't want to get back pains fifty years early." Avery poked her head around the corner of a box, but her voice was muffled. "It's kinda heavy."

"What's in these?" Logan asked, pointing to the few that Donald was putting down.

"In those two are potions, that one's ethers, an' that one's for the things we got at the Accessory shop." Pointing to each one of the boxes, one by one, as if counting them.

"What about that one?" Logan asked issuing to the one that was behind Avery.

"Oh this one? Nothing…" Avery taunted, picking it up and walking on the ramp that went into the Gummi ship cockpit.

"What's in it?" Lilly and Logan asked at the same time, but Puzzles was complaining that he needed a bath.

"Oh, you want to see it?" Avery asked, as if this was the first time they had asked.

""Yes!" "Yeah!" "Fulkay!"

Avery slowly went around the box, and unhooked the hinges, and slowly opened the crate _slowly_. In it was….

"OH MY GOSH! AVERY? WHERE YOU GET THIS STUFF?!" Lilly screeched in joy.

"Huey, Dewy, and Louie say that stuff winds up around town all the time, and keep it in a box in the back, 'cause no one want strange objects form other worlds."

In the box, were most of the items that a thirteen-year-old might find amusing, including,

"Roller skates, camcorder, poster of many different Hollywood peeps, Ew, look, that picture's of the cheerleaders at…" Avery read the small print on the paper, "Westchester Hawks, 2004, Play-offs. Gross, let's burn it. Um, lookie some cheap sunglasses, we can use them next time Lilly decides to blow up…. A fifth grade math textbook? We'll burn that too… AND MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE MIGHTY TWO LITER BOTTLE OF GREATNESS!"

She pulled out a two-liter bottle of a generic brand of Cola, from some place called…

"Kroger? What's that? Sounds like the Frosted Flakes guy…" Logan read out loud, having never seen a Kroger brand soda before, only Publix, was confused.

"That's a place up north where the lettuce taste like someone dipped it in bacon grease." Avery said, because she often took trips up to New Jersey to see her cousins, Aunts, Uncle, etcetera. They had to stop for food on the way up, but where else to stop but there and McDonalds?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHMK: YAY ME!

Avery: What's wrong with her?

KHMK: Oh yeah peeps, I'm gonna set a review amount!

Avery: you will never update again?

KHMK: not unless five different people review! PLEASE?


	11. Lilly Gets a Travel Journal

-1KHMK: this chapter lacks awesomeness in action.

Logan: Someone looks happy today.

KHMK: (sigh) what's the point of Apple juice? (slams head down on computer desk.)

Lilly: I like to write, too!

KHMK: this chappy proves it. (ugg…)

Avery: (points to KHMK) I found an Emo.

KHMK: you mean the fish movie?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kay, People, I want to ask you, have you ever been in a video game? I have. You may think it's cool. It is. But it's not to perfect. Never, ever, perfect. _

_Kingdom Hearts. Video game. Sora, Kairi, Riku Donald Goofy, and now featuring… Lilly, Logan, Avery and little Puzzles!_

_Blah Blah, Blah,…._

_It started with a bad day. Mina (girl in my class) grabbed my drawing, screamed at how 'babyish' the game is, and made my drawing smell like that perfume that costs more than a Desktop Computer. Sat on a wall in P.E. fell through it, landed in water, fainted, Punched Sora, and fainted again. Met Riku and Kairi. Kairi drag Me and Avery to the shopping street, and Kairi forced Avery to be her pack mule. Goth/Punk Rocker plus skimpy, bright colored clothing, make a storming away Avery, fuming. That, my dear readers, is not to fun. Other than that, Kairi called her Amy, which is one of our Third grade classmates that drew on Avery's face with some of that never come off lipstick, and made her look like a clown. Logan kicked her because she published his sketchbook in the Elementary and the Middle school's (down about two blocks) School newspaper, and Amy moved to the Maine/Canada border. He got a detention for that. Not for kicking Amy, but because he drew Mr. Samuel getting hit with one of those pianos by the Defender of Justice. _

_Islands went KABOOM, Riku and Kairi went POOF, and we got sucked up into a hole in the sky. Woop-dee -do. _

_We went to Traverse Town, after a long nap in the middle of the first district, Avery woke me up with my horrible middle name. Ana. COME ON MA, A LITTLE BETTER NAME, PLEASE! We found Sora, only he was not consensus, and Puzzles said he smelled dead. Sora woke up, Lean told him about the Keyblade and the Heartless, and then Yuffie (black haired hyper chick) screamed "LEON!" and there was a Heartless in the room _AFTER _she said it. Jumped off the balcony, fallowed Sora, Sora got mauled by Donald and Goofy, and we fought the Guard armor. Avery blew up the field in a flame and the Guard Armor went BYE-BYE! Then we went to Wonderland. _

_Wonderland was a cornucopia of disturbing concepts. A doorknob trash-talked us, a queen trash-talked us and not to mention a smirking cat! The queen made us find evidence of Alice's innocence, the Dear Princess of Heart, screamed that she was not a canary, and that she needed to feed her cat, Dilah. I jumped on a Heartless trying to rip it's antenna's off, and I did, (it was gross) everyone was looking at me funny, so I asked them if they wanted to keep their heads on, and they went on the ground like in that football practice. Logan got detectiveish, Avery got sarcastic, Goofy got well… goofy, Donald got low-tempered, I got mood swingish, and I got mad. And then I got big. I ripped the Trickmaster's paper arms in two seconds, Avery and Logan sat on my hand, and then ended up sitting on me. _

_In the Gummi ship, Avery and Sora were complaining to Donald about how they wanted to drive. They ended up all grabbing the wheel, and scream in at least three different languages, and we ended up crashing into the Deep Jungle world. I was siding down a tree, screaming as if it were a roller coaster, until I fell off, flying into some boxes. Met monkey -lover Jane. Tarzan came with Sora and Avery. Clayton came with Donald, Goofy and Logan. Clayton didn't let Me and Avery go out and find the Gorilla's because we were 'female.' Avery learned mind-reading, or Telepathy, whatever you want to call it. Told me she liked banana muffins, too. Clayton and the other 'men' came back. Avery read Logan's mind, and started yelling at Clayton. Jane told him he was not allowed near the Gorillas again. Clayton backs out of the tent, then we all jump when we hear a gunshot, except for Sora, he's smiling. (go check the game!) We all run out of the tent, and Puzzles starts to scream that he's hungry, He makes laser beams come out of his feet, and jumps on the Heartless and Sabor. We go to the cliff, and Clayton's there. Avery uses her telepathy to control Clayton and make him think he's a girl, or a girly man. She makes him jump off a waterfall. Toddles! Locked the Keyhole, got on the Gummi ship, and went back to Traverse Town. _

_Well, I'm getting tired of writing, so I'll close this book and save the pages for later._

Lilly put down the book that fell form the sky in Traverse Town, and looked at Avery and Logan who were digging through the box with all the stuff in it.

"Look' it there's, like, a pea pod!"

"A pea pod? What? The sky sure can spurt out random things, now can't it…"

"I think that's it…" Logan dipped into the box, his top half not visible. When he tried to get back up, he hit his head on the side of the box. He came up his face a scrunched up, and groaned.

"You're not to smart, are you, Logan?" Sora turned around form the main chairs in the front, because there were only three, Lilly, Logan, and Avery sat in the back.

"Sora, You're the one who has to be the one who's not smart if you just noticed that now," Avery said dully taking a sip of the Kroger -brand soda they had found.

"I got an idea!" Lilly said loudly, and then she sat in the box, her legs draped over the top, and her head on her knees.

"What kinda idea was that?" asked Avery, slowly raising her eyebrows.

"A crazy one!" Lilly said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Let's have a 'Yo Mama fight!"

"Okay, I go first." Logan said, scratching his chin.

"Yo mama so big, that when she sat down, she was three feet taller!" said Lilly quickly.

"Hey! I said I was going first!" Logan said.

"Yo mama said that Lilly was goin' first." Avery said.

"Good one."

"Thanks."

"Yo mama's house so small, that she had to go outside to eat a large pizza!" Lilly was the only on e that was not trying to compliment Avery, after all, this was a 'fight' you don't help you opponents during 'fights'.

"Uhhh… yo mama so fat, that when she toughed the ocean, the whales sang, '_we are family…'" _Logan stupidly said.

All three of them were silent.

"…."

"…_."_

"…_."_

"… Do we know anymore?"

"…."

"…"

"No."

"PILLOWS!" Lilly screamed randomly.

"What the heck was that?" Avery asked choking on her soda.

"My hyper activeness is starting!"

"Really…"

"ROCKS!"

"Okay…"

"El gato es verde!" Lilly screamed.

Avery choked on her spit.

"The -cough- cat is gree-hic!-n?" Avery translated.

"SI!"

"Um…"

Ow, Ow I know! Guess and check!"

"You mean that game where we guess what you trying to imitate?"

"Yep! Okay, um… Oh I'm so cool, I love my ego, and I like to intrude on people's minds." Lilly said.

"Avery!"

"Oh, it's me? I thought it was that funny cell phone thing that President Bush set up..."

Lilly and Logan blinked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHMK: SHORT!

Avery: umm.. Yeah.

KHMK: ME NO CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANYTHING!! ONLY LILLY, LOGAN, AVERY, and PUZZLES!

Logan: I'm telling' you, it's PMS!


	12. Chibi Peeps, Bob, and Coconuts!

-1KHMK: (sob) my mom ate the Chinese food!

Avery: so?

(Tiffany appears out of nowhere)

Tiffany: I'm back form Canada, …. Eh?

KHMK: (ish depressed)

Tiffany: (goes and pokes KHMK)

KHMK: no mommy…. therapists are evil…. My TV's a better listener… and it's free….

Everyone: O.o

KHMK: I know something was wrong with the bot… but I got like, ONE review for the last two chappys… DEPRESSED! WARNING: this chappy contains Logan and Avery bashing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Artist like to draw life stills._

_Life doesn't stay still._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why is it so hot?" asked Avery, wiping her forehead. She was sweating, and when Avery sweats, she get all… just wait.

"Why don't you make a tree grow from the ground and make a shady spot for all 'a y'all to sit under," Lilly said, rarely using that weird 'southern' slang, and flapping her right arm around. But she too, was sweating.

As I was saying, Avery gets a little… literal.

"OKAY!"

Avery grew an oak tree.

In the desert.

With her mind.

Right…

"How did you do that?" Logan asked, diving after Puzzles, who was climbing to a tall branch in the tree.

"Lilly said to grow a tree, so I grew a tree!" Avery squeaked, (what?) and she put her hands on her hips, and stepped back to admire her handy work.

Sora walked over and fell right down, leaning ageist the tree, closed his eyes, and no one could find out of he was sleeping or awake.

Not even Kairi.

"Look, It's an oak tree in the middle of the desert, Avery, I think that you should get rid of that."

"Why?"

Lilly shook her friend. "Avery! Do alligators live in the Arctic?"

"Uhhh… I could freeze the Everglades, then they would live in the arctic!"

Lilly made a face. The she realized something.

Her friend _could _freeze the Everglades. And the Sahara desert. And Lilly.

Lilly could knock down a building with her funny sword thing.

And Puzzles, he defies the laws of physics.

Boy, Lilly's life is full of weird things.

"Your right Lilly, the tree is blocking the view of that giant Tiger head over there." Avery said, she held her palm out, waved it, and the tree fizzled out with little green specks.

Now as the authoress didn't tell you, Logan was up in the tree, trying to get Puzzles. He was oblivious to the conversation that his friends were having, and fell, screaming, down to the sand below him. He landed _SMACK_, in to ground, and Puzzles landed lightly on him, but it was enough to make Logan go "OFF!" Sora fell back into the sand, and nearly got mauled by that person who still as an imaginary friend at age thirteen.

Avery was laughing, and her forehead was drenched with sweat that she had not wiped away yet. Then she tilted her head to the side as if mesmerized by something, but Lilly was fully immersed in the:

"Look at the pretty lights…."

Lilly pointed limply at the Cave of Wonders, which was madly shooting off firework like lights, and Lilly was greatly amazed.

(and so was the authoress)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I like YELLOW post-its!----------

They walked into the desert city of Agrabah, were people were busying about, in the Bazaar, trying to find many things in the booth shops. Lilly instantly bounced off to a shop that sold metal trinkets, and got screamed at by Donald.

"Lilly! No goofing off!"

"I thought that was Sora's job."

"WAK!"

Lilly grabbed a colorful piece of cloth from a shop, and wrapped it around her head. "Aw, c'mon Donald! Even the defenders of the worlds need to stop for goofing off."

Before Donald could say anything more, Sora grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off to a shop where they sold what looked like oddly shaped and deformed turnips.

"Logan, where are we going?" Avery asked, being the sweaty person she is. She was sweaty and hot, and was not going to object to anything right about now.

"To get something to drink!" Logan was hot and sweaty too, but he did not have any side effects. He was just thirsty. When it's about 105 degrees outside, what 'cha gonna do?

"Hey look! LIQUIDS!" Logan yelled suddenly, grabbing Avery by the arm. Avery was standing limply, like she was going to fall over and think she's standing up right.

Logan was pointing to a small shop in the corner, that no one seemed to want to go near. There was a lady with an ugly mole and gray hair, with many colorful beads hanging down from her dress down.

"Hey lady, got any thing for us to chug?" Logan said curly, but not in a rude way.

The old woman looked, up and Logan flinched at her… well… not to pretty face.

"Oh why yes my dear child…" The lady calked softly, and Logan, instead of backing away, like any person with common sense would do, inched forward, being the incredibly stupid and thirsty idiot he was. Avery was clinging limply onto his arm looking like she was going to fall down and become a useless ball of phlegm-like substance sometime soon.

The woman pulled out two small bottles of liquid, one green, the other a sickly blue.

Logan, still being the thirsty idiot he was, snatched the bottles, slammed all of his munny (a lot about 800) on the booth and ran away to Lilly, who was now looking at some glass figurines.

"LILLY!"

Lilly yelp and accidentally jumped and sent the glass thing she was studying flying three feet above her head. She caught it about six inches before it hit the ground.

Logan didn't seem to see this. Even though it was two feet in front of him.

"LILLY! LOOKIT! LIQUIDS! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?!?!?" Logan screamed in her face. His eye was twitching.

Avery collapsed on the ground, gone bonkers.

Logan and Lilly bent on the ground next to Avery, who patted Logan on the head like a loyal pet.

"Mommy, Simba needs a bath…." She groaned, but Simba was Avery's dog's name….

She's crazy.

BOO!

Hehe.

"Avery, how about you take a nap…" Lilly dragged her friend over to a near shop, and leaned her on the wood.

"Hello Bob! How are you? Me? Oh I'm fine. OH! Look at that flying egg sandwich!" Avery asked her shadow.

"Uhhh…. Right…" Lilly said.

Logan ignoring the fact that one of his friends was delusional, and the other one was completely left out and confused, took the sickly bottle filled stuff and chugged the thing.

"Hic!"

The was a puff of ugly, bad smelling smoke and it covered Logan.

"Logan, Logan! Are you okay?"

"Of cose I okay! I'm wonderfel!" It was Logan's voice, but it was shill and cheerful.

The smoke cleared, and the was Logan, alright, except he was….

_**CHIBIFIED!**_

Lilly was staring, agape, at her now three foot tall fiend.

"Willy! I wan some candy!" Logan pulled on her pants legs, while he was screeching.

"Uhh… Logan are you okay?" Lilly asked, after prying him away from her leg, and shooed him in front of her.

"DOH! I wan some candy!" Logan stuffed his fingers in his ears, puffed out his cheeks, and stomped his feet on the ground.

"Guys!" Their spiky haired friend, otherwise called Sora, came running over, Goofy and Donald inches behind him.

"Gus, you gotta he- what happened to these two?" Sora stopped in the middle of the sentence, seeing the person who was talking to her shadow, ands the shripy version of Logan who was now lurched on to Goofy's leg sobbing that he wanted candy.

"I don't know, one sec-"

"SOWA! I WAN SOME CANDY! WILLY WON'T GIVE ME ANY!"

In a flash, Logan was attached to Sora's leg, screaming like the three and a half year old he now was.

"Let's get him some candy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly got Logan got the little version of Logan the biggest Lollypop anyone has ever seen. It was colorful, and was at least a foot long at the stick thingy.

Avery was walking again, but singing a song that she forgot she hated.

"SINCE YOU'VE GONE! I CAN BREATHE FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

"Thank god we got him to shut up," Sora said pointing to Logan who was _riding_ Puzzles, enjoying his lollypop.

"I know, I think I might have got a migraine if that last two more -

"WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I spoke to soon."

"SOWA! SOMEONE PUT SAND ON MY SUCKER!"

"What?"

"SANDS MEAN!"

"Lilly, help me!"

"Hey, He's your problem, man."

"Lilly!"

Lilly ignored him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey what 'cha doing down there?" Goofy asked, looking downward at the dude in the purple vest that as in the sand pit with an abnormally high pitched squealing monkey.

"Uhh, I like this and all, but there's things TRYING TO STEAL OUR INTERNAL ORGANS OVER HERE!" Lilly screamed smacking a Heartless with her tie-dye sword. Gold and Purple. One time purple's here, and then the next time gold was there. It was confusing, but cool. JUST LIKE WINDOWS MOVIE MAKER! "HELP!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PILLOWS! MUST I DO EVERYTHING?!?!?!?!?!??!" Lilly screamed, after No one responded to her head spinching scream.

"No, he can do everything!" The man in the purple vest said. But Lilly knew he was Aladdin.

Like, duh.

"Genie! Get rid of these guys!" Lilly was turned around, so she didn't she the flashing bright blue cloud, which would have made her less ticked off.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEAH! One loud and clear with number ONE coming right up!" A loud booming voice called, it was friendly and happy sounding, but it still made Lilly jump.

The was a SNAP! And all the Heartless went POOF, and seice Lilly was swinging, and there was nothing to hit, being the clumsy person she is, fell in the sand.

"New I get why they call it a 'sandwich'…" Lilly coughed, spitting out the sand on to Logan shoes, who was starting down at her.

"Sowa fixedded my sucker!" He screeched happily.

"Amazing Logan, now go hit stuff!"

Logan's face was elated. "SQUEE!"

He went around smashing into stuff with his lollypop. The Heartless, who were looking at Logan with their funny round eyes, thought he was gonna try and say 'HI! My name is (insert name here) wanna play?'

Oh but, how wrong they were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N I know that you have to go to that funny place and fight the pots and get the lamp stolen there, Jasmine captured yada, yada, yada…. But the Authoress is lazy, so were gonna skip it? Kay?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we're Sora, Donald goofy, Lilly, Avery, and-"

"I being Logan! Me being Logan!" Logan said, jumping up and down.

"I see, thanks Sora.

"What were you doing out here?"

""Same as always, hunting legenary tresure, Just came out of the Cave of Wonders! I found that carpet! And this lamp. Some say-"

"Please, kid leave that to the professionals!" there was that puff of blue smoke, again, Logan screamed and stated to cry, "THE GENIE OF THE LAMP!"

Confetti and little fire works were shooting off in different places.

"I grant any wish, ad you just used you first one! So what it'll be for with number TWO?"

Lilly was bored.

"Become a prince marry the beutiful princess, how does any other story end different?" Lilly was bored, and she hated this scene. In the game.

If was like pop-ups.

WHO NEEDS 'EM?

"Wait, did you say princess?"

"Yep."

"Princess…. Jasmine?"

"Oh that's right! She's in trouble Aladdin!"

"No, duh."

"To Agrabah!"

"No Lilly, there're in the Cave of Wonders." Sora informed them.

"How do you know this?"

"Because Jafar Shouted, 'If you can get through the maze, you may be able to find us in the cave of wonders', that's why."

"Oh well, that's blunt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS, THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN THE ROAD! BIG ONES, SMALL ONES,"

Logan was singing this song over, and over, and it was becoming quite annoying.

"Could can you shut him up, please?" Aladdin asked the ceiling, his voice bouncing off the walls

"Wish number two coming right up!" Genie made the entire room go blue with his funny smoke magic.

"Wish? No that wasn't a wish, NO!"

"It wasn't? Oh, well to late, pal, sorry…"

"Did it work, though?"

They all looked back at Logan who was bouncing his head side to side, and opening his mouth, as if singing, but nothing came out of his mouth. Not even a peep.

They all sighed in joy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh look, it's the ugly fat guy, and the evil dragon lady." Lilly realized who she was talking about.

"HEY YOU! YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF! AND YOUR FAT SELF! NOW GO BEFORE I THROW UP!"

The evil dragon lady, a.k.a. Maleficent went poof, just how Lilly liked it.

Lilly heard a yelp from behind her. Then she saw some thing red fly past her.

It was Iago.

And she saw something shiny.

It was the lamp.

"NO!"

The lamp dropped into Jafar's hands.

He rubbed it.

Genie came out.

Logan was still singing.

"Okay Al, this is you last wish so- hey, your not Al!"

"NO, I want you to grant my every wish, my minion! Show me the Keyhole!"

Genie put his hands over his eyes, and zapped the wall. Over on that wall, was the pretty Keyhole.

Now as I'm sure you've read by now, or id you hate my story so much that you took the 'Back' button and pressed it seventeen times, Genie was not under Aladdin's control anymore.

So say buh-bye to Aladdin's wishes.

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS, THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN THE ROAD, BIG ONES, SMALL ONES!"

Logan was still singing.

"Genie! My second wish! Crush them!"

"Genie, No!" Aladdin cried.

"I'm sorry Al, the one with the lamp calls the shots, so MOVE!"

"HERE'S A LLAMA THERE'S A LLAMA AND ANOTHER LITTLE LLAMA, FUZZY LLAMA FUNNY LLAMA, LLAMA, LLAMA, DUCK!

"Oh shut up, boy!" Jafar said venom.

Logan's lip trembled. Then he started to cry. No one could stop him from crying, because they were to busy trying to save their skins.

"Avery! You can't still be on the Frizz, can you?"

"Oh Bob, your just so funny!"

"Never mind."

"Over here!" Jafar said tauntingly, flying to the platform on the other side of the room. He summoned one of those fire beams from his staff and hitting Donald and Lilly in the face with it.

"OUCH!"

"WAK!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOY?!?"

Everyone turned around to see Logan latched onto the back of Jafar's cloak, and was…

Hitting him on head with his giant Lollypop stick.

"No ones saids bad words at Logan no one! You are a very mean person! You should go to JAIL! I THINK I SINGS PRETTY! YOU MEANIE!"

Logan was now pulling the back of Jafar's head, and he was screaming in pain.

Then there was a POPing sound, and a another POOF of that sickly blue smoke, and a "HIC!" sound.

Logan was back to his 13-year -old-self.

Jafar, have this now very much heavier teenager smacking him from his back, fell to the ground, where Everyone started to attack him like one of those hit and runs on T.V..

Jafar was not very pretty all bend up like that.

No, sir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan, you can never ever sing again!" Lilly said sternly.

Logan was looking confused but pleased with himself.

"You gave me a cavity from just looking at you!"

Then a unpleasing booming sound came from above their heads.

"Genie! My final wish! Make me an all powerful GENIE!"

A rumbling blasted from the floor, and the floor started to fall away, leaving a huge, gaping hole in the ground.

They all fell in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly sat up, rumbling, her… well, her backside. She looked up.

"AGHHH! I'M BLIND!" Avery cried running around in circles.

"MUMHAMUHAMUHA!"

Lilly knew this guy was an idiot. In all areas. That was a given. Also Lilly was no dimbo. Her brother was, but this was one gene she did not share with him.

Lilly grabbed Iago's tail feathers as he flew past. He kept on beating his wings and panting, thinking he was still flying. Lilly tugged him closer, and grabbed the lamp.

She sat on the floor, where she hid the lamp under her hoodie. Everyone else was still attacking Iago, but they were all idiots.

Lilly took the lamp, and rubbed it.

"I wish for a pack of batteries."

Jafar turned around, his big self as if forced to. He snapped his fingers, and a pack of Energizer, with the drumming bunny, appeared at her feet.

Lilly didn't know what to wish for.

"Uhh…. I wish for a three thousand sickles!"

If you haven't read Harry Potter, you don't know what skickles are. Wizard money.

"And I wish for one of those develop on the spot cameras with unlimited film!"

A back camera appeared on the floor in front of her.

"Now guess what Jafar?"

Jafar groaned.

"Say bye-bye to the lava, because it's that last thing you gonna see!"

Then, with a giant flash of light, and Jafar was sucked into the lamp like being flushed down a toilet.

Lilly tipped the lamp, side to side, shrugged, and threw it in the lava.

Boy, what a day.

"HECK YES!"

---------------------------------------------------------

KHMK: that was the longest chappy I've done!

Avery: do you enjoy making me loopy?

KHMK: YEAH!

KHMK: I feel so special!

Lilly: what kind of special?

Logan: yeah, like retarded?

KHMK: (SOB)

Tiffany: I brought you back a leaf! That's what's o the flag! …eh?

KHMK: Oh yeah, now I feel so thought of.


	13. What a Knock Out!

-1KHMK: We haven't meet, and that's Okay-

Tiffany: ( sighs ) She got a Hannah Montana CD for Christmas, and won't shut up.

Avery: She likes music? I'm all for the music, but HANNAH MONTANA?!?! That's stupid, waaaaaaaaaaaaaitt... IS HER HAIR STRAIT? OR AM I THE ONLY INSANE ONE HERE?????

Logan: No... She got a haircut, bangs, and a ultra blow dry that made her hair... strait... It's amazing what hair dryers can do.

Lilly: ( comes in from the door, panting, her clothes were backward ) SORRY! MY HOUSE CAT BROKE DOWN!

KHMK : Don't wanna wait, in line, the moment is mine-

Tiffany: Don't worry Lilly Pills ( old nickname ) our old friend here, is got her ears

plugged into a Hannah Montana CD... and is not very ... uh, Awake at the moment.

Lilly: oh, I got a Pillow for Christmas, and a few Pokemon games... and Eragon, DS'o Version. nothing exciting.

KHMK: ( Pulls out earphones and goes upside down looking for something under her Directors chair, and pulls out a box full of...)

Tiffany: COKE!

KHMK: ( looks up, lazy eyed, as if first seeing her friends here, and then hugs the Box full of Coca-Cola cans to her person ) NO! YOU MAY NOT STEAL MY DARLING!

Tiffany: I thought that you're new laptop was your Darling, huh?

KHMK: So!?! There a two Things in The Cat in Hat!

Tiffany: Well there are two of my fists, and they say give me the dang soda!

KHMK: Sorry people, my heads been fried since Christmas, 'CAUSE I GOT A

LAPTOP!!!!!

KHMK: Lilly's gonna get super ticked off in the chapter... tis is so fun to make Lilly get ticked off... brings me joy inside...

"Donald, I have a metal pole, ya-"

"I feel sorry for the metal pole, being put in close contact with the Evil Gothpohbia," Logan replied Avery who was mad at Donald AGAIN for not letting her drive. "it'll die by, what? Next week?" He pondered, tapping his chin.

"Hey, shut your mouth or I'll slap you to, like, England, or something." warned Avery bonking Logan with her fist on the head lightly.

"Hey, Avery, what's a England?"

This moronic question was brought to you, by no other than, our dear, but outta wack Sora.

"England is, well, a country on our world with people who talk sorta funny but i-" Logan began but was rudely cut off for a important reason.

"HOLY FLIPPIN' FLYING COWS!" Lilly screamed, pointing half from excitement, half from being scared out of her mind, "IT'S A WHALE! IN SPACE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"MY LIFE IS ENDING EARLY!"

"A-YUCK!"

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLKAAAAAY!" '_HEY BUBBA! I WANT SOME FOOD!'_

"Maybe Riku and Kairi are in there..." Sora wondered, completely unfazed to this. Avery came over, grabbed Sora be the neck, and screamed,

"SORA, THERE'S A WHALE GOING TO EAT US! ARE YOU BLIND!?!?"

Sora began to respond, but before he could, everything went black.

Lilly had her face in something warm and slimly. She opened her eyes, and blinked at the patterns of oddly shaped circles and ovals on many piles off wood, wondering how the whale was dumb enough to swallow wood. There was not just one piece, but many piles of it, that happened to have ledges and flat surfaces on them for someone to jump on.

Then something landed right nest to her face, spraying water all over it. but the unusual warmness and thickness of it signaled it WAS NOT WATER and something much more... unpleasing.

"Hey, showering us in presents is for Christmas, sky not in a whale's," the talking person blanched "belly."

Lilly stood up and walked over to where everyone was standing, and looked up at conveniently placed piece of wood that was conspicuously shooting off random boxes full of stuff.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" asked Sora coming up in the lest side of Avery who standing far away.

"For today's weather, expect showers," said Goofy, who's shield was held over his head in away that might, or might not protect him from the shower of presents coming from the sky.

"Oh, It's raining little boxes of gunk, we're all gonna die." Avery stated sarcastically, turning around and walking somewhere behind them, trying to get her shoes from not sticking to the ground.

Then, one of the boxes came zooming from over the piece of wood, bounced off Goofy's shield, and came flying-

"Avery, duck!" Avery turned around, but it was to late, the box was spinning to her at top speeds, and stuck her plain in the nose, making her crumble to the ground, holding it, and cursing, but slowly, she looked up, and her eyes were droopy, but not kind that told everyone she bored, but tells someone when she's gone off the wall.

"Not again!" Lilly exasperated and stamped her foot on her ground, clearly mad. "Why does this always happen? Why?" She dropped to her knees, spread her hands up to the sky, and screamed "Why God? Why Jewish God? Why Allah? HELP ME!" Her eyes twitched, and she fell over to the side and stood up, went over to Avery, and tried to help her learn how to walk. While this was going on, Sora and Logan were having a talking on 'why?' things.

"Why do you hang out with this _girls?_ Are any of your friends not girls?" Sora asked, clearly confused at this.

"Because they... well, dude, have you SEEN them?"

Sora looked over at them and saw Lilly trying to help Avery stand up.

"N-no not really," said Sora, who looked over at Logan who shrugged at him.

"So, your living in denial?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Pufffhtt, no, but, have you seen who's talking, Sora?" Logan smirked evilly having KNOWN this would happen ( A/N I'm talking about Kairi people! Geez! ) and walked over to 'the girls' To help Avery stand up.

Another box of stuff came flying over the edge of the wood, making Donald lose his temper.

"Who's up there?!"

The little squeaky answer was nearly drowned out by Avery screeching "OH MY SUCCESSFUL GARDENING BOOK! IT'S CHUCKY, RUN!" Avery whipped around, saw Logan screamed "King George the III SAVE ME!" ran over to him, and...

Glomped him.

"It's me!" A little head poked around the corner, wearing something like, uh... yodeling costume.

Something jumped from Sora's pocket. "Pinocchio! Pinoch! Where're you going! C'mon everybody, after him! Quick!"

"Avery, you have to go in the water- ouch- no, no freezing my fingers!" Logan grabbed Avery's arm, and tugged her over to the water, which would have been an imposable feat have he been five feet tall. Lilly had her hand clasped around Avery's ankle, being dragged around at a few miles a hour in the whale spit was not very fun to think and/or feel.

"NO! I REFUSE!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" Logan pushed her back into the water.

"NO!"

"YES!"

Lilly whacked her friends bicker, all though she was a person who would not lose her temper allot, but when she did, she go TOed.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"AVERY! GET IN THE WATER BEFORE YOU ARE THROWN THERE!" Lo- no, Lilly blasted, pointing at both of them. Her hands were balled into fists and she looked like someone would become apple juice in about three... two... one.

Lilly took out her tie-die sowrd-ie... thingy and swiped at Avery's legs, causing her to fall down, doing none other than giggling.

Something was ALWAYS hitting Avery on the head.

Poor Lilly.

---------Once, I fell off a slide.------------------------

"Why in the ruddy nowhere (A/N LILLY STOLE MY LINE!) is he carrying that stupid... block around? Why don't they go out the... other end?" Asked Lilly to Sora while they were climbing up the side of the wreaked boat, ignoring the constant screaming from Avery and Logan.

Puzzles, who was hiding someplace while Logan was getting slapped by Avery, was now riding on Lilly's shoulder, despite the fact that he kept on biting her hair. He curled his long tail around Lilly's arm, looking with mild interest at Avery. Goofy was heaving Donald up, while screaming that Goofy is pulling out his tail feathers.

"Ful?" Puzzles squeaked at Lilly, "Ful?"

Lilly looked dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, Puzzles, but I don't speak... what are you?"

Puzzles growled lightly and hopped off her shoulders. He strutted down to Logan, his claws making the whale retract slightly each time he put his foot down.

"...-Get out of here father!"

"Really? With this big block? You think so?"

Sora swung his leg over the railing.

"It's true," Sora looked at Pinocchio with a puzzled expression, "How's you end up here Pinocchio?"

Some old geezer, also in a yodeling costume, who you might know as Geppetto, But we shall call him...

"GRANDPA!"

Avery came running on the deck, her arms spread her arms out as if to give him a hug. Lilly could of swore that she saw a sweatdrop.

"Okay, fine be that way..." Avery started bawling, sobbing and crying. She wobbled back over to Logan, and stood next to him, still sobbing.

Puzzles landed lightly on top of Avery's head. He looked at her with his beady, fat eyes, while his head was upside down.

"Fulkay?" Puzzles questioned.

Avery blinked at this little imaginary animal that was perched on top of her head.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A RABID PIKACHU ON MY HEAD! ASH, GET HIM OFF ME! TELL CHICKRITA THAT SHE NEEDS A HAIRCUT!" Avery ran around in circles around the boat screaming "WHAT KINDA NAME IS ASH ANYWAY?! THE WORLD SHALL TURN TO ASH! THE WORLD SHALL-oh, look, a fish!"

"So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy during my absence." The Old Geezer/Geppetto explained, and fixed the straps on his yodeling costume, and grinned. "Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" He looked around.

Little yodeling boy was not there.

-----------------OH NO! (blows up) ------------------------

_SPLAT!_

Lilly walked on the squisyness of the whale innards, made Lilly a little nauseous. She walked in a way that had her looking like she was some two year old from a sand pit.

It was Sora's turn to 'help' Avery learn how to walk, and now Logan and Lilly were walking ahead of them, And Donald and Goofy where having a talk about the laws of Physics.

Chamber 1 was oddly shaped and weird looking, but no Silver haired fangirl harassed boy showed up to 'play a game' with Sora.

So they walked on to the next room. But in the middle of the room they stopped. Or, Lilly stopped, Logan saw and stopped too. Her ears pricked up, for no reason at all. Or maybe it was a reason.

She heard sounds coming from the room they were just in. She slowly turned around, looking at that area. Her nose crinkled up, and then she glanced at Logan, who looked confused but alert.

Lilly slowly marched to the room, trying not to make the 'ground' go splat, and glanced around the corner to the room.

Before she could glance around at the Chamber, something slammed into, causing her to fall backward. She landed with an 'uff!' and rubbed her head looking at what made her fall down.

"RIKU!" Lilly lunged forward, only giving the boy about two seconds to move. "HEY, YOU RUDE, FAT, SON OF A HAMSTER!" Logan grabbed her around the middle, but she clawed at his hands.

Riku was looking utterly uninformed as Pinocchio hid from Lilly behind him.

"What the heck is your problem?" Riku asked calmly, seeing as Logan was holding Lilly back quite well, but now had red marks on his arms from Lilly clawing him.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!"

Sora, Avery, Goofy and Donald came in from the other Chamber, having heard the quite loud screaming. Donald looked like he was enjoying it, Sora stood there looking dumb, Goofy was flinching every time Lilly swiped at Riku, and Avery was plopped down on the floor, took off her shoe, and started to count her toes.

"Why are you yelling?" Riku asked, no other than calmly.

"BECAUSE IT'S A GOOD WAY TO PRETEND I'M SMACKING YOU!"

He snorted, which made Sora look at him weirdly. "You? Smack me? That is the funniest thing I've ever heard!" He started to laugh, which only made Lilly more ticked off. REALLY BAD.

"PFFT! LET ME GO, LOGAN!" Lilly started to try and spin around and punch Logan in the face. Riku continued to laugh.

Lilly thrashed around even more, using her legs now. She thrashed around like a wild animal, And then her foot kicked... well, The Sun Doesn't Shine There. Nopey-doodles!

Logan released Lilly, out of instinct. Lilly run forward and punched Riku on the side of his head before he could stop laughing.

--------------------------------------------

KHMK: I AM DONE!

Logan: that you are, evil lady.

KHMK: Hey, I'm not evil!

Logan: These pictures don't say that either.


	14. Puzzles on Gaurd

KHMK: Oh yeah!

Avery: Ugg... people make me mad...

---------------------The sun makes my eyes hurt! Mostly when I stare at it for 15 seconds!---------------------

Riku fell to the ground in the middle of a stupid laugh he was making. Lilly still had her fist in same spot, sticking out where her fist made contact with his head. Lilly didn't have any emotion on her face at all. It was blank, and unreadable.

He was out cold.

Sora walked feebly forward, his mouth wide open in amazement.

"I've been trying to that for ten years! And you did it in five minutes? And on the first try?" His voice was squeaky, and his mouth was hanging open to the side, as if he was the one knocked upside the head.

Lilly turned her emotionless green eyes on him. Not even her face could hide the fact that she was ticked off, but the way they were getting a brighter yellow color every millisecond, did not help.

"I've knocked him out more time than you can think," said Lilly thinking back when she played this game on the TV and not in real life, and have to go through that sappy scene every time she wanted to play that file. That was, what, a week or two ago?

Lilly prodded Riku with her foot, then she grabbed both of his feet, tucked them under her arms, and dragged him away, his hair getting in the whale spit, for all Lilly cares. On the way there, she did the only thing that would seem to wake Avery up from counting her toes, announcing it Four, then six, and then twelve.

She gave Logan a Wet Willie.

Logan made a high pitched girly scream, and Avery's eyes suddenly weren't as stupid looking anymore, and she started to laugh. She saw Lilly and her expression, and the fact that she was dragging Riku around, who she thought was sleeping at first glance.

"Did I miss something?" she looked around at everybody, who didn't really want to make any noise.

And for once, Avery shut that big old pie hole of her's.

---------------------------------------It's fun making Lilly and Riku hate each other...----------------

They found some rope in the endless crate for junk from the Item shop, and Lilly tied it around the (sill out cold ) Riku's wrists and feet, and the tied it o the back of the Divers chair.

Avery, Logan, Donald, Goofy, Puzzles, and Sora watched (keeping their distance) Lilly do this, a making sure the rope was tied so tight that Riku's hair might suffocate. Then she sat down in the chair on the far right, spun it around (like an office chair) to face the deep reassesses of space.

Everyone moved into the Gummi ship cautiously, as if it might blow up if they stepped in the wrong spot. Avery and Logan Place themselves in front of Riku, while Sora sat on the chair and turned it around so he faced them. Donald put himself in the divers seat, while Goofy stood next to him.

The Gummi ship lifted off, so everyone who was not in a seat had to hold onto something, except Riku who was the silliest, because he was tied to a chair.

They started to cruise through space, Avery removed the hair from the spot that Lilly hit Riku on the head. In that spot was a rather large pink-purple bump, the size of an acorn. She and Logan looked at it with wide eyes.

"Lilly? You did that?"

For some reason the lights in the Gummi ship flickered, and all the Heartless Gummi ships outside within a fourteen and a half foot radius of them blew up.

"Okay, guess you did then..."

Then, suddenly, Riku's eyes shot open, looked around and saw Avery and said harshly,

"So, not off you rocker anymore, are you sock counter?"

Avery's face flushed from embarrassment and anger, and said, "Oh, I think you like getting hit on head," she said, tapping the place where Lilly had punched him with her finger.

Riku hissed our his pain out through his teeth, making Logan chuckle.

"Oh, and I'M a pansy?"

Riku glared at him like an evil cat. Then he spoke, "Where's that ugly blonde girl who punches people?"

Lilly spun around in her chair, and when Riku saw her, he immediately regretted asking this question.

Lilly was sitting with her arms across her chest, and she appeared to be chewing on her tongue. Her eyes were bight enough to an extent where if you dipped her in a bucket of black paint, she would look more like a heartless than a heartless did. She glared at him, as if trying to burn a hole in hid face.

"Oh, well you can turn around now," he finished, looking back at Avery and Logan who were helping Lilly be glaring at him in the exact same way.

Riku looked down at his tied together hands.

---------------------------------I stole my mom's Dr.Pepper...-------------------

They landed in a field, with a hut at one end, and a lake on the other. On the far side of where they were, there was a castle, made out of gray bricks. There towers that seemed to be pushed up against one another, making the place look old and wise.

After swearing that he _would _not run away, (Seventeen times) Avery untied Riku from the ropes, and the chair. But Logan had positioned Puzzles at his feet at all times, making sure that he did not do anything 'Evil', Lilly had called it.

Lilly was looking utterly confused at this place because this place was not in game, but it did seem extremely familiar. With one of her eyebrows raised, she scanned the land around her with her eyes, each thing looking familiar but strange.

Then it hit her.

She skipped around in a circle, squealing, like a happy little ----- ----- fanatic. She ran over to Logan and Avery, whispered something in both their ears. They burst out singing a song.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something, please,_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, AND Puzzles sighed. However, Riku was like WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

_"Whether we'd be old and bald or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now their bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, and we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Lilly, Logan, and Avery linked hand and spun around in a circle, jumping up and down laughing like maniacs.

For you see, my dear readers, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-----------------------------------------------------

KHMK: OH YEAH! TWO CHAPPYS IN ONE DAY!!!!! I AM SO COOL!


	15. Hogwarts: Insane Asylum

-1KHMK: I still hear your voice when you sle-

Avery: SHUT UP! MUST YOU SING EVERY SINGLE TIME?

Tiffany: She found a free music downloading site, and she actually has some non-geek songs on there.

Avery: O.o

KHMK: My 'D' button isn't working very well, so don't get mad.

P.s. Don't own it!

P.S. Lilly is in no way Harry's mother, met Harry's mother, nor anything else.

P.S.S. Donald and Goofy went fishing during this chappy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was screaming and running around in circles, bouncing. She was singing the Hogwarts school song, and may I remark, quite badly for her.

Riku, who was wondering what happened to the girl that punched him upside the head, and what happen to her mind asked, "Um, did these people lose their sanity when they lost their dignity?"

All of them stopped jumping, at the same exact time.

"Do you-" Avery began, then transmitted some of her sentence in Riku's mind, who yelped and smacked the air in front of him, as if that were the thing talking.

"What's this place?" Sora asked, stepping forward, pushing Riku on the way there. "Some sorta Insane asylum?" Riku added hopefully.

Lilly sneered, which is some thing very OOC of her.

"Then we better get you a suite, shouldn't we?"

"No, we'd get you the penthouse, right?" Riku a.k.a. I'm So Cool No One Can Beat Me, sneered right back at her.

"Why don't we buy you the building?"

"I'll by the lake! And you can go drown in it!"

"I'd make the Mermaids attack you!" Lilly's face was red, and Logan was trying to hold her back from smashing Riku to teeny little pieces be grabbing her hood, which stretched.

"You really are insane!" Sora stepped in front of his friend trying to keep him from doing the same.

"THANK YOU!"

"-I think it came from over here, the voices were load and... weird sounding, mate." That was a boy's voice and it was very... British.

"Really, I think you have gone through a crazy faze here, Ernie, really." this sentence of talking was a girl's voice, and it was very British, too.

Avery started to drool.

Two figure rounded around the trees, one girl and one boy, each dressed in a black cloak with a yellow hemming. Their eyes widened when they saw Lilly, Logan, Sora, Riku, Puzzles, Avery, Donald, and Goofy. The girl, who Lilly identifyed as Hannah Abbott, was gasping.

"Oh, my gosh they're Muggles..." Hannah gasped out, having a bit more control than Ernie.

Avery stood up in pride and joy, holding out her staff, which she proofed out of nowhere. "Hey, we're not Muggles! We come in peace, Englishmen!" She said, waving the staff in front of their faces.

"Oh my gosh, their AMERICAN muggles!" Ernie yelled running around in circles, something which, Lilly reminded herself, was something that J.K. Rowling would probably never write in her books.

All of this abnormality scared Riku. He was not used to it.

Hannah had a little more control over herself, and grabbed Ernie by the sleeve. Then, as if reading her mind took out their...

"Wands? See Logan, they do exist!" Lilly said turning around to look at him. She saw his eyes widen before Lilly fell to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly? C'mon, girl, ya need to wake up..." annoying, irritating, "How do I wake you up... I know! Ana! Time to get yourself up, cause...uh, I have a blueberry waffle!"

Oh, sure, bribe poor Lilly to get her up. But it works!

Lilly sat up, hissing and rubbing her head, and looked around. The room that surrounded her was huge, and contained many beds, but she could only see a few, due to the curtains that restricted them form view.

Lilly's eyes were as wide as coconuts, but turned when Avery chuckled like an evil-know it all. Avery's hair was bright red on one side, and looked like she colored it with a magic maker.

"Yes, my silent blonde friend, for welcome to Hogwarts, the Hospital Wing," Avery said, taking a sip of the steaming cup of brown goo, which she held in her hands.

Lilly opened her mouth to scream out like crazed fangirl, but no sound came out at all. None.

"Amico capo giallo silenzioso," Avery explained in, what... Italian? Lilly blinked at her. "Some fat lady in a dress, I think she was the nurse, told me that, Hannah? Yeah, Hannah, hit you so hard with that spell thingies, that it knocked out your voice." She explained calmly (in English this time) and sipped her drink again.

Lilly looked around franticly, flapping her arms like a bird who can't fly. Avery was explaining it so calmly that it seemed stupid. Scratch that, it was stupid. Aver chuckled again, her hair of red magic markerness looking worse than Logan's bad hair days. Those were very bad, because he looked like a mushroom balloon that's been poked with a pin and popped.

"The lady told me that it would be back in about two hours, or something," Avery said, then about two seconds later she muttered, "Three... two... one."

Logan burst into the curtained space, but something was strange... very strange. Lilly fell off her bed, screaming silently. Avery looked mildly surprised, but amused.

Lilly peeked her eyes, and only her eyes, over the bed, and started at Logan, who looked quite different. All of his freckles were gone... every single one. His hair was all stringy, not like a mushroom.

_How the heckle did a SPELL do that?! _Lilly thought.

"How the heckle did a spell do that?" Avery said for Lilly, after reading her mind. Lilly glared at Avery's shoes from under the bed, having sunk lower.

Avery smirked evilly. Logan didn't seem to get it, anyway. He looked plainly confused at this 'strange' behavior of his friends.

"Che cosa è accaduto voi? avete ottenuto il colpo con l'insetto che lo ha colpito quando sono stato sopportato?" Avery asked in Italian, allthough Logan didn't know a single word of it, he knew it was a smart insult.

Unlike her two friends, Lilly was not Bi-linglual, only knowing the littlest bit of Spanish from the classes that she took from second to seventh grade. She knew the sign language alphabet, but no one she knew could figure it out. Avery knew Italian and Spanish, while Logan could speak like a mad man in Swedish.

"Välla fram dig är den vem leker ett helt musikband av dig, idiot." Logan said, tapping his chin like he was pondering deeply. He said 'idiot' English, so Avery would understand that he was getting her back.

"Non quello chi è colpito con un periodo difettoso e le estremità in su che osservano meglio..." Avery spat, looking at Lilly who was waving her arms around in mute confussion.

"Kuddar är mer smart än dig!"

Lilly jumped in the middle of them, in confusion, and waved her arms around. They stopped, only for Logan to say,

"Oh, yeah, Lilly, them people are out there, Sora, he wondering where he is." Logan shooed her off, out of the curtained bed chamber, whereas he and Avery continued their language fight.

Lilly walked out, rubbing the back of her neck, and yawning. Her jeans and signature KH hoodie was replaced by cotton hospital dress, and a red plaid bath robe, or one of them mooring thingies. Her feet were bare and she was greatly enjoying it.

All of her free feet happiness drained when she saw Riku. He was reading a big book.

Lilly stomped her feet, to make her presence knew to the ignorant boy, and his ignorance. He glanced up from his book, rolled his eyes, an went back to his book.

"_J-e-r-k!" _Lilly spelled wildly with her hands, jumping up and down.

Riku glanced up again, rolled his eyes, and went back to his book.

"_H-e-y! Y-o-u l-o-o-k a-t m-e w-h-e-n I a-m t-a-l-k-i-n-g t-o y-o-u!"_ Lilly kicked the iron bad leg of his bed, but she didn't remember that she was bare foot.

"I don't really want to look at you, I could go blind, you know." Riku said, turning a page in the book.

"_N-o! Y-o-u c-a-n-n-o-t b-e t-h-e o-n-l-y o-n-e t-h-a-t k-n-o-w-s t-h-i-s!" _Lilly bounced around on her throbbing foot, sending very 'loud' curse words into Avery's head.

"Sora's too hard headed to remember when I thought him." Sora (who had been watching with interest) and Lilly glared at Riku, and Lilly spelled with her hands, _"I a-m n-o-t s-u-p-r-i-s-e-d w-i-t-h y-o-u-r t-e-a-c-h-i-n-g s-k-i-l-l-s h-i-s I-Q w-e-n-t d-o-w-n_." Lilly stormed off out of the hospital wing, and into the hallway, which was lit by torches.

Lilly's ears pricked up.

Down the corridor, there was a fair amount of shuffling sounds. Shuffling probobly meant people. Or flying cows, but Lilly put that out of her mind.

A short, toad like woman, who had to be a least half a foot shorter than Lilly, came flying around the corner, along with some very large students, who looked at least, for some of them, three or four years older than her. They were large, but they didn't look very strong, just big.

Almost disregaurding Lilly as they ran past. The short, toad like woman barked at her in a high voice, "You! Get to class!" But kept on running.

Lilly blinked, and relized that the person she saw, was no other than the not-nice Professor Umbridge.

_What was she running after? Was that the Inquisitorial Squad? Those people were defiantly big enough. Wait... what am I standing here for? It's Hogwarts!_

She ran back into her curtained place in the Hospital Wing, where Logan and Avery were still having their language fight. She said in Avery's mind, which she hacked into, that the people are gonna go find Sirius, and that we are going with them.

"O-kay! Logan, you wanna come?"

"Where?"

"The Department of Mysteries!"

"Waz tat?"

"A place where action stuff happens, duh."

"The place Lilly said the goverment was growing brains?"

Lilly nodded.

"Umm.. _NO._"

"Can I get one for Lilly?"

"_G-o a-w-a-y. T-h-i-s m-e-e-t-i-n-g i-s f-o-r H-U-M-A-N-S o-n-l-y."_ Lilly told Riku who was standing at the curtain, spelling it with her hands fast.

"What was that, Lilly? I don't speak fluent stupid."

Lilly told Avery to translate.

"She says you can't come."

"Why?"

Why, Lilly? What- contaminated? Stupidity? Your the fang--" Lilly growled in her mind. Avery stopped talking.

Avery was plotting.

"Sure, Riku, you can come." Avery was finished plotting. Riku left smirking.

Lilly silently screamed and mauled her with a pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHMK: Ukky chappy.

Lilly: all your chappies are ukky.

KHMK: WHY DID I MAKE YOU?!?! The spell check… screw it.


End file.
